


Куда уходят все кошки

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Nefer_Ra



Series: Макси ББ-квест [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Violence, Occupational Novel, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые испытания «Старкиллера» едва не заканчиваются катастрофой, которую удается предотвратить в последний момент. Но цена оказывается достаточно высока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда уходят все кошки

**Author's Note:**

> Первая глава была написана на ФБ-2016 для команды кайлакса.

#0

— Резервуары с Аурек-01 по Аурек-14 прогреты, резервуары с Беш-01 по Беш-18 прогреты, резервуары... — голоса операторов сливаются в монотонное гудение, пока генерал идет вдоль пультов к обзорному окну.

— Целостность сердечника главного накопителя подтверждена... целостность отражателей первого кольца подтверждена... — Хакс поднимается по ступенькам и застывает перед треугольной транспластиловой панелью. Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на заснеженную базу и жерло поглотителя, скрытого до поры до времени невысоким горным хребтом.

Второй этап пусконаладочных работ близится к своему завершению. Сегодня они должны протестировать накопление энергии в первом слое резервуаров, с удержанием ее в течение трех часов и последующим безопасным рассеянием. Впрочем, безопасное оно только на словах, и флот, состоящий из «Финализатора» и трех его собратьев, пока отведен на теневую сторону планеты. Во избежание.

— Поля удержания накопителя выведены на максимум. Окно в планетарном щите над поглотителем открыто. Окно над главным калибром открыто...

Генерал стоит, глядя прямо перед собой, сложив руки за спиной и неосознанно поглаживая пальцем свежую повязку под манжетой рубашки, — вчера, во время последней проверки, в которой он принял участие лично, Хакс зацепился рукавом за острый край крепления одного из фрагментов обшивки резервуара и ободрал руку до крови.

«Кажется, это был первый раз, когда я повредил запястье случайно», — с мрачноватой иронией думает командующий, прижимая повязку чуть сильнее. Принимая эту рану как часть своеобразного кровавого ритуала, жертву, принесенную древним богам. 

Разумеется, он, сторонник научного подхода ко всему, никому в этом не признается, но иногда подобные... суеверия оказываются очень кстати. Позволяют удержать даже самую сложную ситуацию под контролем, переложив часть ответственности на кого-то другого. Далекого и всемогущего. Глупость, конечно, но ведь помогает.

— Сэр, мы готовы к началу процесса накопления энергии, — полковник Дату подходит к ступеням, но не решается подняться выше, соблюдая положенную дистанцию.

— Начинайте зарядку орудия, — отрывисто командует Хакс, обернувшись через плечо и подарив всем смотрящим на него людям твердый, уверенный взгляд.

Скрытое облаками солнце вздрагивает, когда гигантская невидимая воронка начинает вытягивать его энергию, заполняя резервуары в ядре планеты.

— До достижения установленного программой испытаний уровня заряда — две с половиной минуты, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом докладывают операторы. Теперь все они смотрят исключительно на свои экраны. Неотрывно, внимательно, сосредоточенно. Так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь.

«Собственно, так оно и есть», — рассеяно думает генерал, наблюдая за тем, как огненный столб, падающий с неба, скручивается в тонкую, раскаленную добела нить, ввинчивающуюся в недра планеты. Жерло поглотителя кажется черной дырой, в которой все исчезает без следа. Это не совсем удачное сравнение, поскольку активированные резервуары создают подпространственный «карман», повторяющий форму хранилища, но имеющий куда больше трех измерений. 

Чудо инженерной мысли, к строительству которого он приложил руки. Прекрасное само по себе, одним фактом своего существования. А уж когда дело дойдет до использования по прямому назначению... Губы против воли складываются в хищную ухмылку. Благо, никто его отражения в толстом транспластиле сейчас не видит, и Хакс позволяет себе минутную слабость любования собой. Ведь это именно под его руководством проект достигнет своего завершения. Долгие семь лет, прошедшие от идеи до ее воплощения, однозначно стоили того, чтобы сейчас стоять и смотреть, как звезда отдает свои свет и тепло, которые будут преобразованы в разрушительную мощь, способную зажигать новые звезды на месте планет.

«Совершенное в самой своей сути оружие. Звезда, создающая звезду...» — командующий моргает лишь тогда, когда ослепительно белый жгут солнечной энергии истончается до прозрачности и исчезает совсем, а полковник Дату за его спиной коротко докладывает об окончании процесса зарядки.

— Генерал, сэр, — в этот раз Дату позволяет себе подняться на одну ступень лестницы, — все системы работают в штатном режиме. Резервуары первого слоя заполнены, резервуары второго слоя прогреты и готовы к приему перераспределенной энергии в случае необходимости.

— Хорошо, полковник, — Хакс разворачивается и проходит мимо, к своему месту за пультом. На деле оно принадлежит Дату, но на сегодня тот, зная стремление командующего все проверять и перепроверять лично, уступил его генералу, заняв дублирующий пульт управления.

Хакс изучает показания датчиков, отчеты всех служб базы — от контроля реактора, до дальней связи, не забывая о самых банальных — жизнеобеспечения и внутренней безопасности. «Старкиллер», впитавший энергию звезды, должен быть неуязвим — изнутри и снаружи, но закрытие окна в планетарных щитах над поглотителем не означает того же для главного калибра. На время испытаний оно оставлено открытым, и всем эскадрильям объявлен уровень готовности «красный», а патрулирующие окрестности экипажи ДИ-шек сменяются каждые двадцать минут. 

Последним приходит доклад с «Финализатора». Флагман удерживает равноудаленную от обеих критических точек позицию и готов принять эвакуационные шаттлы, если в том возникнет необходимость. Прыжок в гиперпространство рассчитан заранее, и крейсер висит неподвижно, удерживаемый на месте переведенными на реверс двигателями.

Генерал переводит взгляд на хронометр, отмечая, что прошло уже больше двух часов и пора переходить к следующему этапу — подготовке к имитации выстрела. Произвести рассеяние накопленной энергии другим способом невозможно, но для создания окна гиперперехода, как в случае с настоящим залпом, не хватит мощности. Поэтому производится просто перенос энергии к точке, в которой должно создаваться окно, и ее рассеяние. Сложность заключается в том, что на этот случай существуют только теоретические расчеты, проверить которые на физической модели невозможно, а данные, сохранившиеся со времени испытаний обеих «Звезд Смерти», дают лишь приблизительную картину, поскольку мощность орудий несравнима.

— Начать подготовку главного калибра, — Хакс внешне абсолютно спокоен. Пока все идет по плану, но он слишком хорошо знает, как обманчиво подобное ощущение. — Произвести имитационный залп через десять минут.

Операторы, до сих пор сидевшие на своих местах практически неподвижно, оживают, и гудение голосов вновь наполняет помещение командного центра. Короткие отрывистые команды, отчеты о готовности защитных контуров, отчеты о готовности к переконфигурированию полей удержания. Низкий, нарастающий гул со стороны запущенного термоосциллятора, выходящего на рабочий режим. Музыка слаженной работы огромного организма, но командующий не позволяет себе поддаться ее очарованию.

При полной зарядке накопителей именно термоосциллятор, создающий колебания полей удержания, позволяет сохранить стабильность системы, не дав энергии вырваться на свободу и разрушить планету. Сейчас же он нужен только для создания и удержания канала из недр ядра, где расположен накопитель, к главному калибру.

— Термоосциллятор готов, — докладывает Дату со своего места. А в помещение командного центра черной тенью вплывает магистр рыцарей Рен. Замирая у проекционного стола, над которым сейчас висит подробная схема «Старкиллера».

— Решили почтить нас своим присутствием? — с ноткой сарказма интересуется генерал, поднимаясь с кресла и тоже подходя к проекции. Ядро станции подсвечено пульсирующим алым и донельзя напоминает сердце, от которого по многочисленным энерговодам растекается чудовищная мощь плененной звезды.

Рен медленно кивает, чуть повернув шлем в сторону собеседника.

Хакс едва слышно хмыкает и переводит взгляд на схему, считывая с голоэкрана последние данные о состоянии станции.

— Стрелять по готовности, — ровно произносит он, убедившись, что все показатели в норме.

— Пробой, — короткое, но такое емкое слово. Тяжелое, словно топор палача, обрубающий нить чужой жизни. А напряжение, вызванное этим сообщением, сгущается в воздухе тягучим медом.

— Формирование канала начато... формирование канала завершено... — пальцы операторов порхают над кнопками и экранами, сводя воедино информацию из многих источников. — Канал стабилизирован.

Хакс закусывает губу, впиваясь взглядом в медленно наливающуюся кроваво-красным линию на схеме станции. Тонкую полосу, связывающую ядро и поверхность планеты. Рен стоит рядом и, кажется, даже не дышит. Или это дробь зачастившего пульса глушит шипение вокодера?

Генерал стискивает пальцы сцепленных за спиной рук, прижимая повязку на запястье до отрезвляющей боли.

— Залп через три, две... — Дату монотонно ведет отсчет, но в последнюю секунду его прерывает панический вопль оператора:

— Сектор 2-10, пожар!

Время растягивается, становясь бесконечным.

***

— Отставить залп! — голос срывается, но думать об этом не место и не время. — Аварийная перекачка энергии во второй ярус накопителей. Поля удержания на максимум, перекрыть точку пробоя!

Резким взмахом руки Хакс сметает ненужные уже экраны и вызывает новые, все, как один, пестрящие пометками о перегрузке систем.

— Охлаждение первого контура реактора на максимум! — схема станции наливается цветом. Скованная энергия звезды рвется на волю, ищет брешь в защите, растекается уродливой кляксой по трем слоям резервуаров, безвозвратно выжигая драгоценные концентраторы. А где-то на краю сознания бьется мысль, что ущерб может оказаться чрезмерным. Даже если взрыва не произойдет.

«Даже если...» — додумать не удается, поскольку колебания в термоосцилляторе нарастают, грозя разрушением конструкции, пожар распространяется по соседним секторам, подбираясь к топливному элементу, первому из двух дюжин, соединенных последовательно. А нарушение целостности одного может запустить цепную реакцию. И тогда спасать станет уже нечего.

— Точка пробоя зарыта, — голос оператора совершенно неживой, механический. — Поля удержания стабилизированы. Термоосциллятор в режиме гашения. Пожар в секторах 2-09, 2-10, 2-11 локализован.

Красные пятна на схеме станции бледнеют до болезненно-желтого, с редкими вкраплениями оранжевого, но в центре все еще пульсирует сгусток алого, постепенно втягивающий в себя жгучие щупальца укрощенного пламени.

— Распределение энергии завершено на восемьдесят процентов. Задействованы резервуары слоев с первого по третий. В третьем слое резервуары с Креш-2 по Креш-6 находятся в критическом состоянии. Начат прогрев резервуаров четвертого слоя. Оценочное время готовности — двадцать... пятнадцать... десять... пять... готово. — Дату шумно сглатывает, борясь с желанием расстегнуть ставший слишком тугим воротничок. — Распределение энергии завершено на сто процентов. Все резервуары запечатаны полями удержания...

От напряжения остро колет болью в висках, а картинка перед глазами предательски плывет. Хакс слышит доклад полковника, но не может ответить, не может разжать руки, вцепившиеся в кромку проекционного стола.

«Осторожнее, генерал», — чужой голос звучит прямо внутри головы, мягким бархатом проходится по его взбудораженным мыслям, а затянутая в перчатку рука крепко стискивает его собственную повыше локтя. Удерживает на месте, не позволяя покачнуться, не позволяя потерять лицо. Стать одной из бледных, испуганных теней, которыми сейчас наполнен командный центр.

Магистр разжимает пальцы, одним движением подаваясь назад, выходя из поля зрения и становясь лишь размытым темным пятном где-то там, на краю видимости.

— Закрыть окно планетарного щита над главным калибром, — произносит командующий недрогнувшим голосом и выпрямляется, привычным жестом складывая руки за спиной. — Запросить отчеты от всех служб, в первую очередь сообщить о состоянии осциллятора и главного накопителя.

Хакс скашивает глаза, не смея отвернуться от всех, кто на него сейчас смотрит, но Рена уже нет в зале, магистр исчез так же незаметно, как и появился. И генерал давит рвущееся наружу ругательство. Совершенно неуместное и бессмысленно злое. У него снова слишком много работы. И категорически нет времени на глупые вопросы.

#1

— Генерал, сэр, — операторы один за другим передают командующему общие отчеты о состоянии главного накопителя и отдельные для каждого из резервуаров. Схема станции расползается, заполняя весь зал, и показывая критические участки крупным планом. С момента начала пожара прошло уже тридцать восемь минут, а они до сих пор не придумали, что делать с накопленной в недрах базы энергией. Предварительная оценка состояния секторов, в которых только что ликвидировали последний очаг возгорания, показывает, что ремонт займет около двух недель. С учетом всех предварительных проверок и тестовых прогонов. Но столько времени у них нет. 

«Обидно, когда тебя сбивают на взлете... но даже мизерный шанс встать и сделать еще одну попытку надо найти и использовать...»

Хакс сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и мрачно рассматривает пульсирующее алым ядро «Старкиллера». Кто именно предложил ему сесть, он не помнит, но искренне благодарен этому сообразительному человеку. Левую ногу то и дело дергает короткой судорогой, и очень хочется ухватить ее пальцами чуть выше колена и крепко, до боли, сжать. Но не при свидетелях же. Они и так уже достаточно насмотрелись.

Поэтому генерал лишь устало трет переносицу и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая все, что он помнит об устройстве накопителя. 

Запертая в резервуарах энергия не может храниться там вечно. Сутки, максимум двое, после чего неизбежно произойдет выгорание обоих колец концентраторов и спонтанное разрушение конструкции. Чисто теоретически предусматривалась возможность выброса избытков энергии в подпространство, но что при этом произойдет с самой станцией, да что там — со всей звездной системой, не знает никто. При последнем обсуждении этой возможности главы двух отделов едва не передрались. Но это было до начала испытаний. А, сейчас, буквально сидя верхом на бомбе, проверять данную теорию желающих и вовсе не нашлось.

«Кажется, с любимым детищем Таркина проблем было меньше...»

Хакс щелкает клавишей селекторной связи, подключая к командному центру глав всех основных служб станции, и после крошечной паузы начинает:

— Господа, — голос далек от идеального и в нем явно сквозит усталость, но он звучит достаточно твердо, — объявляю экстренное совещание открытым. И хочу услышать от вас любые, подчеркиваю, любые, даже если они вам кажутся на первый взгляд абсурдными, варианты разрешения сложившейся ситуации. Если в течение двенадцати часов мы не найдем решение проблемы, то я отдам приказ о начале всеобщей эвакуации.

«Которую, к слову, тоже никогда не отрабатывали в полном объеме», — командующий молчит несколько секунд, позволяя участникам совещания осмыслить свои слова.

— Вопросы?

Гул голосов нарастает медленно, словно набирающая скорость лавина, обрастающая графиками, схемами, спешно сделанными расчетами и безумными идеями. С идеями хуже всего, но дело явно сдвигается с мертвой точки, когда кому-то приходит в голову пересмотреть исходные условия задачи, а не просто пытаться выжать что-то из того, что есть сейчас.

Решение находится через два часа, а воплощается в жизнь через шесть.

Медленное стравливание энергии без использования осциллятора. Разумеется, это требует филигранной работы с полями удержания, по которым есть только двойной запас мощности, хотя инструкция требует пятикратный, но в данном случае на технику безопасности дружно закрывают глаза все — от главного инженера реактора до самого Хакса. А небольшие сейсмические колебания, по грубой оценке, не должны превысить безопасные величины. Впрочем, если превысят, то эвакуация уже не понадобится.

Остается проблема с катализатором пробоя, ведь при нормальном функционировании термоосциллятора именно его колебания должны обеспечить создание точки напряженности в толще полей удержания с последующим формированием канала. Но в одной из старых версий конструкции предполагалось использовать направленный взрыв на случай аварийной ситуации в виде переполнения накопителя. 

Итогом еще одной дискуссии на повышенных тонах становится решение использовать в роли катализатора протонные торпеды. Генерал соглашается с каменным лицом, в мыслях рисуя себе последствия отклонения заряда от центра шахты и заранее начиная нервничать, хотя дальше, казалось бы, некуда.

— Открыть окно над главным калибром, — Хакс разворачивается вместе с креслом, кивая Дату. Полковник коротко кивает в ответ и опускает взгляд на свой пульт. — Сформировать конус полей удержания. 

— Конус сформирован, окно в планетарном щите открыто, — отзываются операторы, а схема «Старкиллера» послушно демонстрирует, что же происходит с базой и пространством вокруг нее. 

От жерла главного калибра протягивается невидимая пуповина до границы планетарного щита, выходит за его пределы и раскрывается, будто цветок. Именно она должна обеспечить сохранность планеты, ведь любой, самый мелкий сбой приведет к тому, что энергия выплеснется прямо в атмосферу, выжигая все на своем пути.

— Начать перекачку энергии в резервуары верхнего слоя, — командующий закусывает губу, глядя, как из недр ядра ко второму кольцу концентраторов главного накопителя протягивается тонкое щупальце перегретой плазмы. Словно голодная тварь пробует предложенную приманку. Сравнение с живой природой кажется Хаксу удивительно неприятным, но другого он подобрать не может. 

— Запуск торпед через пять... четыре... — полковник Дату нервно сжимает руку в кулак, пытаясь удержать под контролем прыгающие интонации, но ему это не слишком удается, а генерал изо всех сил борется с желанием закрыть глаза. Он бы дорого дал, чтобы никогда не видеть подобного варварства, но ситуация безвыходная, и выбирать не приходится.

— До формирования точки пробоя сто двадцать секунд. Сто. Восемьдесят, — в этот раз отсчет ведет автоматика, а кто-то рядом едва слышно молится то ли древним богам, то ли Силе, то ли еще чему. И Хакс очень хочет, чтобы молитва дошла до адресата. Поскольку им сейчас помимо торжества науки точно понадобится толика удачи.

— Точка пробоя сформирована. Начато формирование канала. Формирование канала завершено. Поля удержания переконфигурированы. Истечение энергии начнется через...

Но даже самая прекрасная идея таит в себе скрытый изъян, и с таким трудом сформированный канал схлопывается почти сразу — поток энергии слишком велик, резервуары опустошаются неравномерно, и больше всего это напоминает всплытие пузырей воздуха с большой глубины.

На шестом формировании точки пробоя генерал не выдерживает и вцепляется в собственное запястье, прижимая и теребя скрытую рукавом повязку. Которая становится неприятно липкой от крови к моменту завершения процесса — на полную очистку резервуаров уходит четырнадцать протонных торпед, две из которых не детонируют вовремя, впустую искажая контуры полей удержания.

Выслушав развернутые отчеты о состоянии оборудования и функционировании всех систем станции, Хакс коротко, но от души, благодарит всех собравшихся и на негнущихся ногах выходит на воздух. Шершавый темный камень стены, на который он тяжело опирается, покинув поле зрения камер наблюдения, странным образом помогает ему собраться и доковылять до выхода, не рухнув по дороге.

***

Солнце, редкими лучами пробивающее плотные облака, отражается в слежавшемся снегу, слепя глаза и вызывая неудержимое желание чихнуть. Старая детская привычка, почти исчезнувшая за время службы. Но изредка возвращающаяся. Особенно когда он устал настолько, что самоконтроля хватает лишь на то, чтобы держать спину ровно.

Генерал поводит плечами, пытаясь изгнать мерзкое ощущение ползущего по позвоночнику онемения. Словно голодная многоножка, оно медленно поднимается от поясницы к затылку, норовя вцепиться жвалами нового приступа мигрени в виски. И ледяной воздух не помогает. Перед глазами по-прежнему мельтешат черные точки, а пульс колотится где-то в горле, не желая успокаиваться.

Хакс моргает и машинально тянется за портсигаром. Не лучшее решение, но ни одно из подходящих ему лекарств от головной боли не сочетается с тремя дозами энергетика, которые пришлось выпить за последние восемь часов.

«Будь оно все проклято», — он затягивается, прикрывая веки, и с наслаждением выдыхает дым, тут же растворяющийся в поднимающемся от земли стылом тумане. Совсем скоро все затянет блеклая дымка, за которой исчезнет солнце, с его раздражающими лучами, и бесконечные горы на горизонте. Злое солнце, едва не отправившее их на тот свет всей станцией.

Хакс снова затягивается, пытаясь подавить поселившуюся в кончиках пальцев мелкую дрожь. Его подвели не подчиненные, нет. Подвело собственное тело. Сначала попытка секундной потери сознания от нервного перенапряжения, потом судорога, от которой до сих пор неприятно тянет ногу, и, под конец, нервный тик, дергающий уголок губ. Спасибо, что не веко, конечно, хоть смотреть на многочисленные экраны не мешало. Но подчиненные косились.

«Боги, когда я уже высплюсь, наконец?» — вопрос риторический, но существующий ответ «на том свете», пусть и не нравится командующему, но выглядит до обидного реалистичным.

— Простудитесь, генерал, — Рен возникает за спиной совершенно бесшумно. И его черный силуэт смотрится на фоне открытых дверей эвакуационного выхода провалом в никуда.

— Вас это сильно расстроит? — Хакс выкидывает окурок прямо в снег и оборачивается. Уши и правда немилосердно мерзнут, но голове определенно стало легче. Картинка четче, и нет ощущения, что висок сейчас проломит изнутри. А с остальным, вроде тошноты и головокружения, он как-нибудь справится.

— Если вы при этом решите свалить на меня командование базой — безусловно, — магистр поднимает скрытое маской лицо вверх, становясь похожим на какую-то хищную тварь, и несколько секунд изучает скрывающееся в облаках низкое солнце. — Слишком длинный день, не так ли?

Манера Рена затевать светские беседы в самый неподходящий момент всегда раздражает Хакса, этот раз исключением не становится. Сегодня все... слишком.

— Совершенно верно, — сухо отзывается он, отгоняя воспоминания о том, как магистр поймал его на грани обморока, вовремя ухватив за руку и не дав свалиться прямо на проекционный стол. Вкрадчивое предупреждение все еще стоит в ушах, а отпечаток голограммы разрушающегося термоосциллятора выжжен на сетчатке. Сорок секунд, определивших, быть или не быть станции, до сих пор кажутся часами. И явно займут почетное место в череде его ночных кошмаров.

— В таком случае, не буду вас больше задерживать, — Рен кивает и, разворачиваясь на пятках, театрально взмахивает краем накидки, бросая через плечо. — Спокойной ночи.

А Хаксу невыносимо хочется в ответ запустить в широкую спину ледышкой потяжелее.

Просто потому, что его ночи уже давно перестали быть спокойными — постоянная нервотрепка, регулярные задержки поставок, и попытки при этом сдать какие-то узлы и детали досрочно, требующие еженедельного пересмотра планов строительства, способны выбить из колеи любого. Даже куда более уравновешенного человека.

Генерал еще раз чихает, с ненавистью смотрит на поднимающийся туман и заходит обратно в помещение базы, погружаясь в пропитанный запахом металла и озона воздух, в бесконечную рутину работы. Отчеты о срыве испытаний сами себя не напишут, а те, что напишут, в любом случае придется править, поскольку без этого база рискует получить нового командующего уже на следующей неделе. А обрывать свой карьерный взлет так скоро Хакс не планирует.

#2

«Но, возможно, я просто успею умереть от переутомления раньше?»

Продравшись сквозь три сотни страниц чужих оправданий, изложенных максимально сухим и казенным языком, генерал понимает, что еще немного, и он просто сойдет с ума. Цифры, графики, бесконечные строки текста сливаются в один мерно жужжащий рой символов, мельтешащих перед воспаленными глазами. 

«Да что ж за издевательство, в конце концов?» — раньше подобные переработки не вызывали столь яркой негативной реакции со стороны организма, но причин может быть несколько, и все одинаково плохи. 

«Или начинается выгорание, или... я старею...» — мысль настолько дикая, что Хакс отрывает себя от рабочего кресла и принимается расхаживать по кабинету. Ему давно уже пора спать, читать дальше в таком состоянии бессмысленно, но искусственное возбуждение не отпускает, заставляя метаться из угла в угол. И даже полбокала коньяка, принятые исключительно в медицинских целях, поскольку ни вкус, ни опьянение все равно не чувствуются, не позволяют разорвать этот порочный круг. А еще его колотит, и ни выставленная на максимум температура в комнате, ни накинутая на плечи шинель не помогают справиться с дрожью.

Генерал пытается согреть ледяные пальцы дыханием и краем глаза ловит свое отражение в погашенном настенном экране. Зрелище не столько забавное, сколько печальное.

«Это все нервное, — думает Хакс, разглядывая бледное в прозелень лицо с запавшими, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, — надо просто немного снизить темп и что-то сделать со стрессом».

Хороший план, жаль, неосуществимый. В первой части особенно. А вот насчет второй есть идеи.

«Все же, в планетарных базах есть своя прелесть, даже если они расположены на ледяных планетах», — горячая, на грани переносимого, вода, в которую для надежности вылит почти полный флакон травяного настоя, обволакивает тело, расслабляя мышцы. Согревая и вымывая застарелую усталость, тревоги слишком длинного дня. Хакс вытягивается в полный рост, упираясь затылком в бортик ванны и глубоко вдыхая наполненный горьковатым запахом воздух. И его, наконец, отпускает. 

Жаль, что устранение физического дискомфорта не поможет заснуть. Бессонница стала его верным спутником буквально с того самого дня, как ему предложили принять участие в проекте «Старкиллер». Доверили самое ценное, что есть у Ордена. 

«Впрочем, — с иронией думает генерал, наблюдая, как темная маслянистая вода стекает с пальцев, — мне после базы доверили еще одну сомнительную ценность — Кайло Рена. Зря Сноук считает магистра достойным продолжателем дела лорда Вейдера. Один человек, сколь силен и талантлив бы он ни был, не способен изменить ход истории без тех, кто пойдет за ним. А за Реном пойдут его рыцари. И только».

Хакс потратил достаточно времени на то, чтобы изучить навязанного ему магистра. Досье на ученика Верховного лидера передали за несколько дней до того, как сам Рен появился на «Старкиллере», сойдя с трапа без малейшего намека на приветствие и с кошачьей брезгливостью переступив оставшуюся после недавней метели лужу на пермакрите посадочной площадки. Это был первый момент, когда генералу абсолютно искренне захотелось убить другого человека просто за сам факт его существования. После него были десятки, если не сотни, других. А знание того, кто именно скрывается за безликой, искажающей голос маской, лишь добавляло остроты этому чувству.

Хакс не любил предателей так же сильно, как спесивых юнцов, считающих, что им положено все и немного больше, и позволяющих себе требовать удовлетворения сиюминутных желаний, вместо того чтобы прикладывать все имеющиеся силы, работая на благо Ордена. Кайло Рен, он же — Бен Соло, удивительным образом сочетал в себе оба раздражителя. 

Для начала, он воспитывался как джедай своим прославленным дядей, Люком Скайвокером, а после решил, что служба и ученичество у Сноука сулят более интересные перспективы, и сменил Свет на Тьму, подчистую вырезав всех прочих учеников — сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, оставив лишь тех, кто был предан ему лично. Без колебаний, быстро и решительно. Разумеется, при некотором желании это можно было списать на нестабильную психику одаренного и затянувшийся подростковый бунт, если бы не одно важное «но». 

Прошедшие с того момента годы практически не коснулись Рена. Кажется, он так и застыл в самом себе пятилетней давности, не повзрослев, но став куда опаснее. И для чужих, и для своих. Но самым вызывающим было то, что даже выглядеть Кайло умудрялся не на свои двадцать восемь, а хорошо если на двадцать. Остальные рыцари, лица и краткие биографии которых тоже были известны генералу в обход всех установленных правил и грифов секретности, были еще моложе.

«На что надеется Сноук, хотел бы я знать... — Хакс с удивлением замечает, что горячая вода успела остыть до едва теплой, и досадливо морщится, вспоминая, за что он много лет не любил воду как таковую. Особенно холодную. — На то, что этот детский сад сумеет переломить хребет Сопротивлению, набирающему силу день ото дня? Или поможет устранению неугодных? Или Верховному лидеру просто льстит наличие у него группы опереточных злодеев, из которых световой меч носит только их магистр?»

Вопросов слишком много, даже с учетом того, что над сегодняшним поступком Рена генерал себе думать запретил, надеясь, что тот просто решил по своей привычке съязвить, уколоть потерявшего концентрацию соперника. И лишь по чистой случайности его действие возымело обратный эффект.

Хакс гасит в спальне свет, плотно заворачивается в одеяло и закрывает глаза, собираясь погрузиться в равно бессмысленные обдумывание расписания на завтра или пересчет воображаемых бант, бредущих к водопою в бескрайней пустыне Татуина, но вместо этого вспоминает искрящийся на ярком свету снег. И почти мгновенно проваливается в сон. Старый и тоже давно забытый.

***

Арканис — дождливый мир, хорошая погода там редкость, солнце появляется из-за вечных туч нечасто, почти не грея. Впрочем, это не мешает детям радоваться даже такому скудному теплу и свету.

Но последний год на родной планете запоминается маленькому Хаксу не этим, а ощущением чего-то неясного, страшного. Надвигающимся кошмаром, который он с высоты своих четырех лет не может толком осознать, но прекрасно может почувствовать. Год между Эндором и Джакку холодный, беспросветный и пугающий. Взрослые заняты своими делами, поглощающими все их время без остатка, дети предоставлены дройдам-нянькам или самим себе. А игры, некогда бывшие не более, чем шуточным противостоянием, становятся все больше похожи на войну. Ту, что неумолимо приближается с каждым прошедшим днем.

Незадолго до решающего сражения напряжение, и так буквально разлитое в пропитанном влагой воздухе, возрастает скачкообразно, и начинаются разговоры. Те, что на грани предательства. Самые сообразительные понимают, что столкновение сил Новой Республики и остатков Империи, по сути, будет битвой двух половин флота, еще недавно бывшего единым целом. Свои против своих, вовремя переметнувшихся в стан врага. И даже если одна из сторон выйдет победителем, то цена этой победы будет слишком высока. 

Проблема в том, что его отец, Брендол Хакс, комендант военной академии Арканиса, один из таких сообразительных. А дети очень быстро навешивают ярлыки и стремятся своими силами избавиться от тех, кто отличается.

«Рыжий, рыжий, рыжий, твою душу отдали твари с другой стороны, а твой отец — трус!» — звенящие от злости и радостного предвкушения голоса оглушают. А чьи-то руки толкают в грудь, выхватывают из судорожно стиснутых пальцев любимую игрушку — модель лямбда-шаттла, отшвыривая белоснежный кораблик в топкую грязь.

«Рыжий-бесстыжий, ишь как таращится», — на него обрушивается град ударов. Пока не сильных, его больше щипают и толкают, чем действительно бьют, но это заставляет закрываться, втягивать голову в плечи и медленно отступать назад, уворачиваясь от новых прикосновений.

Но куда четырехлетнему ребенку убежать от тех, кто вдвое его старше? За спиной вдруг оказывается не низкая стена и клумба с колючими кустами, в которых можно было попытаться спрятаться, а декоративный пруд, от недавних ливней превратившийся в глубокую грязную лужу. Именно туда его с гиканьем и зашвыривают, предварительно хорошенько раскачав и едва не вытряхнув якобы отсутствующую душу.

Ледяная вода, о которую он ударяется плашмя, выбивает из легких весь воздух, обжигает холодом и ослепляет мутной пеленой, сквозь которую не разобрать, где верх, а где низ. Хакс слепо рвется прочь, отталкиваясь от скользких камней, выныривает и, не выдержав, вдыхает раньше времени, захлебываясь и кашляя. Но пруд оказывается слишком глубок, вода накрывает с головой, а устоять на подкашивающихся ногах и вовремя всплыть для следующего вдоха не хватает ни сил, ни умения. Он барахтается, цепляясь за острые края срезанных на зиму стеблей растений, пытается ухватиться скрюченными от холода пальцами за облицовывающий край пруда камень, слишком скользкий от грязи и мха. Но в последний момент получает четкий, рассчитанный пинок в лицо, опрокидывающий его обратно в стылую муть. Обрекающий на смерть. Наказывающий за то, к чему он просто не может иметь отношения. 

Последним, что Хакс слышит сквозь накрывающую его толщу воды, оказывается высокий голос, зовущий его по имени. Рывка вверх он уже не ощущает, проваливаясь в бездонный колодец беспамятства.

На грани кошмарного сна и ничуть не лучшей яви он проводит долгие полторы недели, пропуская последовавшие за «неприятным инцидентом» события. Но вытащившая его из пруда соседская девчонка наверняка пересказала все в красках. А после выздоровления ему строго-настрого запрещается покидать пределы дома. Без объяснений, порицаний или чего-либо подобного. Его просто оставляют наедине с собой. Думать о причинах, побудивших бывших друзей напасть на него, и горевать о потерянной игрушке — белоснежный кораблик так и остался лежать в грязи, забытый и никому не нужный, как и он сам. Взрослым по-прежнему нет дела до его невзгод и страхов. Приоритеты расставлены, подготовка к бегству начата. И все «предатели» при встрече старательно отводят глаза, стараясь как можно дольше сохранить секрет и не поддаться охватывающей Арканис панике.

И, словно в насмешку, единственным живым существом, благосклонным к будущему генералу, оказывается кошка по имени Кошка. Разумеется, у этой полудикой дымчато-серой зверюги с кисточками на ушах есть нормальное имя, но Хакс считает ее единственной кошкой в своем собственном мире и поэтому называть ее как-то иначе считает излишним. 

Да, это не миниатюрный фелинкс или изящная ньявва, а простой марркот, котенком подобранный его матерью в несвойственном ей душевном порыве буквально на помойке, но Кошка — именно то, что нужно. Она приходит к нему каждую ночь, тычется холодным носом в ухо, задумчиво облизывает замерзшие пальцы шершавым языком, словно пробуя на вкус, и, вдоволь натоптавшись по постели, вытягивается рядом, согревая длинным горячим телом. 

Во сне он вновь ощущает ее присутствие — почти осязаемое, теплое, успокаивающее. И проваливается во тьму под низкое, едва различимое мурлыкание, больше напоминающее сдержанное рычание.

А по краю сознания лениво проскальзывает мысль о том, что Кошка потерялась при их поспешном бегстве из родного дома, в итоге затянувшемся почти на два года. И больше животных они не заводили. Некому было. Ведь мать тоже ушла в никуда, исчезла во время одной из вынужденных остановок. Истаяла, словно призрак, оставив в памяти лишь тонкий запах духов и монотонный голос, каждый вечер читающий одну и ту же сказку без начала и конца. Про безликую богиню и восемь ее верных слуг, обитающих во мраке вечной ночи.

«Интересно, знает ли эту историю Рен? Ему бы понравилось...» — мысль исчезает, расползается клочьями под взглядом желтых глаз охраняющего его сон зверя. А сам Хакс забывает и про сказки, и про магистра на долгие десять дней.

#3

— Верховный лидер, — привычный формальный поклон в этот раз выходит каким-то дерганным, что вызывает совершенно неуместный всплеск злости, направленной на самого себя, но Хакс старательно давит это чувство. Как и любое другое в этом месте и в это время. Декада интенсивной, почти круглосуточной, работы всем далась нелегко, но они справились и даже приступили к ликвидации обнаруженных в ходе испытаний недостатков системы охлаждения.

— Я прочел ваш отчет, генерал, — ровно отзывается синеватая голограмма Сноука. — И теперь хочу выслушать другое мнение.

Хакс совершенно машинально пытается обернуться, почувствовав чужое присутствие, но замирает, не завершив движения. 

«Рен». 

Магистр проходит сквозь огромный зал не скрываясь, и каждый шаг по холодному полированному камню отзывается гулким эхом. Подходит ближе, замирает рядом, почти касаясь рукава шинели растрепанным краем накидки.

— Учитель, — безликая маска кивает с грацией сломанной куклы. — Я считаю, что имела место ошибка в расчетах. Осциллятор являлся уязвимым местом станции до испытаний и остается им и сейчас.

«Да неужели? — злость генерала находит новую точку приложения, затапливая сознание и отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в висках. — Канал, пронизывающий всю конструкцию станции, уязвим по определению, особенно изнутри. Но у нас была авария, а не диверсия, хатт задави!»

— Вы слышали, генерал, — повелителю нет дела до того, что над разработкой системы защиты работали дольше, чем над самой постройкой станции. Он просто считает себя вправе руководить тем, в чем не разбирается, не вникая в «мелкие» детали. — Выполняйте.

— Да, Верховный лидер! — Хакс склоняется голову с усилием, слыша, как где-то ломается его гордость, но сохраняет лицо. И, лишь дождавшись, пока голограмма погаснет, оборачивается к Рену, цедя сквозь зубы:

— Позвольте узнать, магистр, когда вы успели получить техническое образование? В вашем досье об этом нет ни слова.

Тот глухо фыркает сквозь маску и небрежным жестом поправляет капюшон.

— Меня ведет Сила, генерал. Этого достаточно.

«О, тогда я хочу дожить до того дня, когда она подставит вам подножку», — сумрачно думает Хакс, не предполагая всерьез, что увидит это сам. В деталях и подробностях.

*** 

Четыре проверки пересобранного заново силового контура термоосциллятора подтверждают, что все работает как положено, возможные причины перегрева топливных элементов устранены, система охлаждения получила сразу два дублирующих и полностью автономных контура питания, а система контроля температуры создаваемого в полях удержания канала передает данные по всей его длине, а не только в контрольных точках. Выгоревшие в результате слишком резкого перераспределения энергии оболочки резервуаров заменены на новые, остальные проверены и оценены на предмет возможности использования в форсированном режиме. 

Что означает возможность перехода к следующему этапу — испытаниям с накоплением темной материи. С последующим формированием окна гиперперехода, позволяющим осуществить почти мгновенный перенос энергии, способной любую планету превратить в сверхновую, через половину галактики.

Тахионные потоки такой мощности ранее никогда не генерировались и, согласно теории, способны создавать не только пространственные, но и временные возмущения. Нельзя сказать, что подобные перспективы радуют генерала, но испытания должны быть завершены в срок, и завершены успешно. Второго прокола Верховный лидер ему не простит. 

Поэтому Хакс ежедневно выслушивает десятки отчетов, проверяет и перепроверяет результаты произведенных модернизаций, и будь его воля, нарядился бы в комбинезон техника и лично прополз по всем требующим дополнительного внимания «узким местам» станции. Но мешает нехватка времени и слишком высокий собственный статус.

«Тот редкий случай, когда положение обязывает не вмешиваться», — Хакс остановившимся взглядом смотрит в шестую, кажется, за сегодня чашку кофе, стараясь не приглядываться к собственному отражению. Парящие над столом голоэкраны заливают кабинет мертвенно-синим светом, но командующий слишком хорошо помнит, как они вспыхнули алым во время прошлых испытаний. «Старкиллер», невзирая на свою чудовищную мощь, остается очень хрупким и уязвимым, как недоношенное дитя, которое злой рок вытолкнул во внешний мир раньше срока.

Странное сравнение, видимо, навеянное утренним разговором с магистром, которого опять понесло в обсуждение высоких до головокружения материй.

«Бездарно потраченные сорок минут жизни», — с привычным огорчением признает генерал, отхлебывая остывшее содержимое чашки. Назвать это напитком у него не поворачивается язык. На вкус он уже не обращает внимания, важен лишь бодрящий эффект, ко второму часу ночи почти сошедший на нет.

Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла и с силой трет виски, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и еще раз пересмотреть все четыре плана на случай возможных аварийных ситуаций. Вчерашние, хотя нет, уже позавчерашние, прогоны системы «на отказ» дали достаточно пищи для размышлений всем исследовательским отделам. И теперь генералу надо оценить результаты их трудов до того, как они могут понадобиться на практике. Разумеется, командующему очень хочется верить, что данные наработки не пригодятся, но некое «шестое чувство», особенно сильно обостряющееся в присутствии Кайло Рена, подсказывает, что второй этап испытаний тоже может преподнести всем им неприятный сюрприз. А в этот раз без осциллятора они точно не выкрутятся.

«Нам нужно было в два раза больше времени и денег, чтобы создать действительно совершенное оружие», — генерал со вздохом закрывает последний экран и разворачивает кресло в сторону окна, глядя, как медленно светлеет краешек неба.

Два часа на сон, двадцать минут на приведение себя в порядок, и полтора часа на совещание с главами всех служб станции. Не самое худшее начало нового дня.

***

— Начать зарядку орудия, — приказ, отдаваемый второй раз, уже не несет той сладкой горечи вседозволенности, смешанной с иллюзией полной власти над миром. Он превращается в рутину, привычное действие. Теряет свою остроту. И Хакс понимает, что в следующий раз, когда они от испытаний перейдут к непосредственному использованию сверхоружия, он уже не испытает того... трепета, который приличествовал бы событию подобной значимости.

«И это даже несколько обидно», — отмечает про себя генерал, молча кивая оператору, докладывающему о десятиминутной готовности. Он изо всех сил пытается казаться невозмутимым, отдавая себе отчет в том, что выглядит скорее просто уставшим и осунувшимся, но уступать первенство и возможность доказать свою правоту не собирается. Ведь в углу зала темной тенью высится фигура магистра рыцарей Рен. Специально выбравшего самый плохо освещенный угол, позволяющий практически слиться с тенями, создать иллюзию чего-то потустороннего и пугающего.

«Опять играем в могущественного ситха, — Хакс едва заметно кривит губы в презрительной усмешке. — Зачем вы здесь, Рен? Надеетесь увидеть мой очередной провал? Зря, я достаточно способный ученик, чтобы не допускать одну и ту же ошибку дважды...»

— Требуемый программой испытаний уровень заряда достигнут, — ровно произносит оператор, когда огненный жгут падающей с небес энергии вновь истончается до едва различимой взглядом слепяще-белой нити. 

Генерал коротко кивает, кожей ощущая нарастающее напряжение. И ловит внимательный взгляд Рена. Визор маски непрозрачный, но Хаксу каким-то образом почти всегда удается угадать, куда смотрит магистр. Что тому причиной — практика или обострившаяся от стресса интуиция, командующий не задумывается. Не сейчас, когда чужое внимание становится почти материальным, оседает холодным инеем на скулах, едва не вспыхнувших некрасивыми пятнами румянца. К счастью, именно «едва».

— Сэр, накопление энергии завершено, — Дату тоже бледен и явно нервничает, хотя неплохо это скрывает. — Ядро готово к началу процесса преобразования.

— Подготовить главный калибр, — генерал переводит взгляд на схему станции, но не делает попытки подойти к проекционному столу. — Задать координаты точки формирования окна гиперперехода.

— Координаты заданы. Координаты цели проверены. Фиксирующее оборудование готово. Уровень сигнала достаточный, запрос ко всем станциям слежения подтвержден, передача идет в реальном времени, задержка ответа от двух до шести минут.

Над вторым проекционным столом расцветает голографическая звездная карта, показывающая положение всех станций слежения относительно самого «Старкиллера» и их сегодняшней цели. Прямая линия от центра планеты тянется сквозь пространство, пронизывая туманности и звездные скопления, куда-то к крошечной, в масштабах галактики, глыбе холодного камня. 

Ничем не примечательной безжизненной блуждающей планете на краю астероидного поля. У нее не то что названия, даже номера до недавнего времени не было. А единственная ее ценность заключается в том, что она расположена в необитаемой области пространства. 

И даже возможный промах, вероятность которого нельзя свести к нулю, невзирая на неоднократные проверки расчетов, не причинит никому вреда и не позволит стороннему наблюдателю определить координаты станции. Ведь в этом случае энергия выстрела просто рассеется, сметя на своем пути не планету, а всего лишь поле астероидов.

«И мою карьеру заодно», — мысленно добавляет Хакс, переводя взгляд на экран рядом со схемой станции.

— Стрелять по готовности, — произносит он, пытаясь ни вздохом, ни жестом не выдать снедающее его беспокойство. Все должно пройти гладко, к самому выстрелу они готовы настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но вот в остальном уповать приходится лишь на конструкторский гений и правильность расчетов.

— Выстрел через три, две, одна... Огонь! — голос полковника срывается, но ни сам Дату, ни окружающие этого не замечают. Все взгляды прикованы к мониторам, на которых стремительно взлетают значения показателей и причудливо змеятся кривые нагрузок.

На огромных настенных экранах заснеженный лес буквально пригибается под ударной волной, сопровождающей выход энергетического пучка из жерла главного калибра. Огромный столб алого пламени устремляется ввысь, пересекает границу защитного поля базы и собирается в точке начала гиперперехода, без труда прожигая окно в подпространство.

«И это только одна пятая от максимальной мощности», — генерал едва слышно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, лишь сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание. И разжимает пальцы судорожно сжатых за спиной рук, стоит последнему кванту заемной энергии покинуть ядро станции. «Старкиллер» осуществил залп успешно. Но вот удалось ли им поразить цель?

— Станции слежения Аурек-1, Аурек-3 и Аурек-6 зафиксировали прохождение пучка визуально, отклонений от курса не выявлено, гиперпространственные возмущения в пределах расчетных, след устойчивый, оценочное время рассеяния — восемь суток. Станции Беш-2, Беш-4 зафиксировали открытие окна гиперперехода в расчетной точке. Открытие сопровождалось пространственным возмущением. Сигнал от станции Беш-2 потерян... — голоса операторов смолкают на секунду, пока идет передача последних данных. 

— Станция Беш-5 зафиксировала поражение цели. Планета уничтожена, остаточная волна накрыла астероидное поле. Прогнозируемое время жизни станции Беш-5 — сорок секунд. Фиксируется резкий вторичный выброс энергии и повышение температуры в квадрате три-сорок-шестнадцать, оценочное время затухания цепной реакции — около трехсот часов, — радостное возбуждение затапливает зал, и Хакс чувствует все больше направленных на него взглядов. Ощущает, как нервозность сменяется воодушевлением, почти эйфорией.

Но сам генерал при этом смотрит только на одного человека.

Рен молча наблюдает за показаниями приборов, склонив голову набок, словно диковинная птица. А потом удовлетворенно кивает и выходит из зала, лишив Хакса возможности отпустить очередной язвительный комментарий. Утвердить свою правоту.

«Чтоб тебя!» — командующий дергает углом рта, не в силах сдержать гримасу отвращения и зная, что ее увидят и однозначно истолкуют многие его подчиненные. Что выведет этот дурацкий конфликт на новый виток.

«Самовлюбленный идиот...» — манера магистра прерывать любой разговор, просто покинув место беседы, раздражает не меньше склонности «говорить красиво». Как бы яростно ни отрицал Рен свое прошлое, но по нему прекрасно видно, что рос Бен Соло среди сенаторов. 

«Какое счастье, что дипломатический корпус Первого Ордена наше юное дарование не прельстил, — думает генерал, тяжелым взглядом буравя удаляющуюся широкую спину. — В исполнении магистра любые переговоры уже через пять минут рискуют стать «агрессивными», в лучших семейных традициях, которые Рен тоже старается лишний раз не упоминать».

Хакс на несколько секунд позволяет себе прикрыть веки, дав усталым глазам отдых. Но драгоценное время истекает слишком быстро, а работа и не думает заканчиваться. А с ней стресс и бессонница. 

Недели проходят за неделями, наполненные бесконечными проверками, отчетами и тестовыми прогонами систем. Вспышки злости, вызванные очередными недоработками, срывом поставок или просто ошибками персонала, закономерно сменяются тяжелой апатией.

Временем, когда генерал готов сдаться на милость медиков и начать пить чудодейственные таблетки, которые позволяют ему проваливаться в сон без сновидений каждую ночь, но катастрофически снижают работоспособность. Но из этого опасного состояния его неизменно выдергивает Рен. Магистр неким чудесным способом умудряется раздражать генерала настолько сильно, что это чувство дает силы подняться после очередного поражения. Мелкого и досадного, или крупного и опасного. 

Но, к счастью, в особо тяжелые дни, когда разом заканчиваются силы, моральные и физические, а череда кошмаров кажется непрерывной, в его бессмысленный, мучительный сон приходит Кошка, тыкается холодным носом в ухо, топчется по постели и сворачивается горячим лохматым клубком под боком. И стресс хоть ненадолго отступает.

Сам Хакс воспринимает это, как защитную реакцию организма, попытку вернуться в «безопасное время», и старается себя по возможности до такого не доводить. Получается ожидаемо плохо.

#4

Когда приходит время смены дислокации станции, генерал считает себя обязанным находиться на «Старкиллере» в момент гиперпрыжка. А не на крейсере, чего от него хотят не только подчиненные, но и Сноук.

«Я должен быть уверен в том, что любая нештатная ситуация, которая может возникнуть, будет вовремя обнаружена и разрешена с наименьшим ущербом», — именно этими словами он убеждает Верховного лидера отдать соответствующий приказ. 

Но в куда большей степени он убеждает сам себя, ведь если база погибнет в гиперпространстве, то сам он тоже будет обречен. Слишком решительно он шел к своей цели по головам конкурентов. Пусть не буквально — марать руки генерал брезгует, а путем интриг и использования связей, старых отцовских и своих собственных, но это не значит, что недовольных не осталось. Наоборот, число желающих сломать ему жизнь, а лучше сразу шею, растет с каждым годом в геометрической прогрессии.

— Вы слишком любите все контролировать... лично, — непривычно мягким голосом произносит Рен, с которым командующий сталкивается буквально на выходе из переговорного зала.

Но сарказм, небрежно скрытый в выразительной паузе между словами, моментально выводит Хакса из себя. А вторая фраза магистра и вовсе сбивает с толку.

— Давно хотел спросить вас, — Рен обходит собеседника по кругу, без малейшего стеснения вторгаясь в личное пространство. — Темноты не боитесь?

— Мне не три года, магистр, — генерал стоит на месте неподвижно, даже расслабленно, всячески демонстрируя спокойствие, которого на деле не ощущает. — Не нужно пугать меня... «буками». Даже если сами вы в них до сих пор верите.

Язвить и играть словами он умеет не хуже любимого ученика Сноука. Пусть тот и носит маску, но Хакс давно научился читать язык тела, и понять, что удар достиг цели, труда не составляет. Рен возмущенно фыркает, оставляя поле боя.

«Пусть не победа, но тактическое отступление противника», — поздравляет себя генерал, тут же забывая об этой пикировке и перескакивая мыслями на перечень операций, которые нужно осуществить для подготовки «Старкиллера» к гиперпрыжку. Пусть на планете практически отсутствуют крупные жизненные формы, но малейшая ошибка или брешь в защитном поле приведут к тому, что ни флоры, ни фауны у них больше не будет. А к деревьям и хрипло каркающим пернатым Хакс, как ни крути, уже успел привыкнуть. И ему будет их куда жальче, чем операторов систем связи и слежения, посты которых находятся на поверхности базы, а не укрыты в ее недрах.

***

— Плотность планетарного щита? — командующий смотрит на свое отражение в толстом транспластиле обзорного окна командного пункта. 

— Максимальная. Прогрев гипердвигателя начат. Выход на режим через сорок восемь минут, — Хакс коротко кивает в ответ на доклад оператора и машинально поводит плечами, укрытыми плотной тканью шинели. На базе холодно. А сейчас еще и холоднее обычного — вся энергия переброшена на двигатели и системы защиты.

Звезда, энергию которой они так щедро расходовали в процессе тестовых запусков, скрылась за горным хребтом, погрузив окружающий мир в синевато-серые сумерки. И теперь припорошенные снегом конструкции «Старкиллера» кажутся ребрами доисторического монстра, неведомо как забредшего в эту долину умирать.

Генерал мысленно проклинает разыгравшуюся фантазию, списывая свою взвинченность и неуверенность на Рена, которому явно доставляет удовольствие мотать командующему нервы по поводу и без.

Сгущающаяся по ту сторону прозрачной преграды темнота и правда немного пугает, поскольку она вот-вот должна смениться чернотой глубокого космоса, расцвеченной всполохами гиперпространства, но Хакс подозревает, что это будет слишком... яркое зрелище.

— Закрыть заслонки, — коротко командует он, отворачиваясь от обзорного окна. — Загерметизировать все эвакуационные выходы. Закрыть створ главной посадочной площадки.

— Есть, сэр, — отчеты от службы обеспечения жизнедеятельности, реакторщиков, контроля гипердвигателей и многих других идут непрерывным потоком. Гул голосов постепенно усиливается, выдавая растущее напряжение экипажа. Это неудивительно, ведь перемещение станции в гиперпространстве задача нетривиальная и требует не просто запуска двигателей, но и длительной подготовки. 

«Усугубленной необходимостью соблюдения секретности», — Хакс спускается к проекционному столу и внимательно изучает голографическую схему базы, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Им пришлось взять «на борт» огромное количество дополнительных грузов и материалов, ведь осуществлять поставки оборудования на новое место дислокации разрешено только в случае возникновения действительно критических поломок.

«Хоть бы ничего не сдетонировало в момент прыжка», — дополнительные комплекты концентраторов и оболочек резервуаров надлежит хранить в определенных условиях, строго соблюдая температуру и влажность. Но как они себя поведут при переходе в гиперпространство целой планеты, генерал представить затрудняется, опасаясь неприятных сюрпризов. Разумеется, складские помещения были изолированы по всем правилам, но всегда остается человеческий фактор. Будь он трижды неладен.

— Гипердвигатель вышел на рабочий режим, сэр, — полковник Дату спокоен и собран. Ему, начинавшему свою карьеру со службы на крейсере, прыжок через половину галактики кажется куда более привычной и рутинной процедурой, чем залп, способный зажечь сверхновую на месте планеты. — Разрешите начать разгон?

— Начинайте, — Хакс опирается на край проекционного стола, пристально изучая бегущие по голоэкрану строки отчета. И крепко сжимает пальцы, ощутив резкий толчок, с которым база сдвигается с места, уходит от умирающей звезды.

«Чтобы найти другую и выпить ее до дна», — низкое гудение заполняет командный центр вместе с мелкой, изматывающей дрожью. Комфортом во имя мобильности пришлось пожертвовать, но это такая мелочь...

— Прыжок через шесть, пять... — в отличие от начала разгона, сам переход в гиперпространство происходит почти незаметно, и генерал успешно пропускает его, сосредоточившись на поступающих от навигационной службы данных. Из соображений безопасности маршрут до цели проложен кратчайший, без промежуточных остановок. Решение, на взгляд Хакса спорное, ведь за пятнадцать часов произойти может все что угодно, но база не крейсер, безболезненно развернуться и пересчитать координаты нового прыжка не получится.

«Кажется, оптимальным решением была бы установка суперлазера на мобильный носитель, жаль, проект не осуществили», — Хакс с недовольной гримасой рассматривает проседающие показатели системы обеспечения жизнедеятельности. В ближайшие сутки придется померзнуть. И хорошо, если только в ближайшие. Основным освещением в технических коридорах уже пришлось пожертвовать, как бы не пришлось и жилые ярусы переводить в режим экономии.

«Интересно, Рен об этом знал или просто догадывался, когда спрашивал меня про страх темноты?» — задается риторическим вопросом командующий, завершая короткое селекторное совещание с главами всех служб базы. 

Увы, в том, что магистр ничего не делает просто так, генерал убеждается уже через пятнадцать минут. Хакс как раз идет из командного центра в сторону своей каюты, когда в коридоре вдруг гаснет свет. Весь — и основной, и аварийный, и даже автономные элементы освещения. А нечто, не фиксируемое обычными органами чувств, но, тем не менее, осязаемое, заполняет пространство вокруг него. Сковывает движения и сдавливает ребра словно густая, тягучая смола или глубокая вода. Холодная настолько, что сводит скулы.

Генерал знает о возможных пространственно-временных искажениях в ядре планеты в момент накопления энергии. Собственно, именно за счет этого система сохраняет стабильность, но сейчас все резервуары пусты, работает лишь реактор, обеспечивающий питание двигателей, поддержание планетарного щита и общее функционирование базы.

— Что за? — спрашивает он вслух, совершенно не осознавая этого, поскольку звуков здесь тоже нет. И даже собственное дыхание существует в каком-то другом измерении. 

Но кромешный мрак, окружающий Хакса, не пуст. В нем кто-то определенно есть. Кто-то, едва слышно ступающий по холодным металлическим плитам пола мягкими лапами и задевающий пальцы его опущенной руки длинным пушистым хвостом. Прикосновение, проникающее сквозь кожу перчатки, вызывает короткий приступ паники, но прерывается так же внезапно, как и возникло.

Генерал с трудом выдыхает, сообразив, что сдавившая горло рука ему лишь мерещится. В отличие от глухого грудного мурлыканья, с которым таинственный гость уходит в свое никак и нигде.

А через долю секунды его слуха вдруг достигает короткий рев аварийной сирены, а по глазам ударяет яркий свет. И Хакс со сдавленным ругательством срывается с места, спеша успеть предотвратить очередную катастрофу. 

Разгерметизация одного из аварийных выходов не приводит к человеческим жертвам, но выговор, который получает отвечающий за этот участок майор, ставит жирный крест на его карьере. А вид белого от ярости командующего, сквозь зубы отчитывающего дежурную смену операторов, напоминает, что привлекать личное внимание генерала к своим провалам чревато. И может быть вредно не только для здоровья, но и для жизни.

Череда мелких, но неприятных поломок, недоработок и банальных ошибок персонала, обнаружившихся в процессе прыжка, выводит Хакса из себя, не позволяя ни расслабиться, ни отвлечься, и к выяснению природы своего «временного помешательства» он возвращается лишь тогда, когда станция достигает точки назначения, благополучно занимает расчетную орбиту и переходит в штатный режим.

Но, как показывает тщательное изучение записей с камер слежения, ни отключения света, ни каких-либо еще неполадок в районе жилых ярусов в тот момент не происходило. А единственной проблемой был всплеск активности в одном из резервуаров, предназначенных для удержания энергии, в момент прохождения «Старкиллера» неподалеку от крупного звездного скопления, имеющего свой устойчивый след в гиперпространстве.

Генерал педантично отмечает в своем докладе необходимость прокладки курса для последующего прыжка максимально безопасным способом, в обход возмущений во всех используемых станцией измерениях, и откладывает датапад в сторону. Глаза после тридцати с лишним часов бодрствования болят и слезятся, а где-то глубоко внутри до сих пор гнездится тень того ледяного прикосновения.

«Кажется, теперь я знаю, куда уходят все кошки», — мрачно думает Хакс, расстегивая манжеты рубашки и аккуратно складывая запонки в отведенный для них футляр. Полированный металл отражает блик гаснущей потолочной лампы, заставляя замереть на середине движения.

Он со страхом ожидает очередного сна, опасаясь увидеть, как во мраке ночи зажигаются желтые глаза зверя, который принадлежит другому, потустороннему миру. Но Кошка не приходит ни сегодня, ни через неделю, когда выясняется, что планы «Старкиллера» каким-то образом утекли Сопротивлению.

#5

Планы супероружия оказываются в руках врага буквально через сутки после дерзкого нападения на одну из орбитальных баз Ордена, занимающуюся исследованиями процесса синтеза и непосредственным производством искусственных кристаллов-концентраторов. 

Для «Старкиллера» требуются самые лучшие образцы, но покупать природные в таких количествах немыслимо, бюджет таких трат не выдержит. Вот почему данное направление исследований в приоритете уже последние лет десять, если не дольше. Но первый же этап дознания, проведенный силами службы безопасности, показывает, что исчезли не только планы, но и «продукция». А это уже тянет на полновесную диверсию.

Именно поэтому взбешенный Верховный лидер приказывает найти виновных любой ценой. И привлекает к этому делу всех, кто попался под руку: от самого Хакса до рыцарей Рен. И их магистра.

Именно во время расследования этого инцидента Хакс впервые обращает внимание на некоторые странности, связанные с поведением Кайло и его подчиненных. Рен и раньше отличался склонностью к довольно эксцентричным поступкам, но в этот раз он превзошел сам себя.

Пока разведка, контрразведка, интенданты и финансовая служба трясут невменяемых от ужаса ученых, администраторов и прочий, до последнего техника, персонал базы, генерал пытается составить общую картину. 

Если верить отчетам, а им Хакс верить не привык, поскольку сам писал каждую неделю десятками и прекрасно знал, как можно подать информацию, не искажая суть, но создавая нужное впечатление, то разработка искусственных кристаллов продвигалась вполне успешно. За последние шесть лет удалось довести полезный выход в каждой стандартной партии до восьмидесяти процентов, а в экспериментальных — до сорока. 

Что, с учетом размера и чистоты получаемых большемерных концентраторов, было почти фантастикой. Из природных в дело годился хорошо если каждый десятый. Это если не считать того, что кристаллы размером с ладонь встречались лишь в двух месторождениях, к одному из которых Орден даже не мечтал подступиться. 

Технический брак дробился на более мелкие фрагменты и по весьма выгодной для покупателя цене продавался представителям остатков Империи, грезивших о возрождении флота времен тридцатилетней давности. К несчастью, ни Фондор, ни Куат утащить с собой в Неизведанные регионы было нельзя, а специалисты без производственной базы могли многое, но далеко не все. Поэтому грезы пока оставались грезами, а силы Новой Республики — непреодолимым препятствием на пути возрождения «Мира и Порядка».

На «Старкиллер», как и на верфи, строившие новые крейсера, шла продукция именно с этой орбитальной базы. Сердечник главного накопителя засекреченного сверхоружия требовал концентраторов сотнями тонн, причем самых крупных и чистых, что, собственно, и тормозило ввод базы в строй. По предварительным расчетам, они подлежали полной замене после пяти выстрелов, и Хакс старался не думать о том, что имеющийся слой они уже выжгли на две трети, а ведь предстоял еще «главный» выстрел, который должен был положить конец существованию нынешней власти в Новой Республике.

Но над этим он поразмыслит в другой раз, а пока надо найти виновных в том, что планы «Старкиллера» оказались совсем не там, где должны были. 

«Иногда я категорически не понимаю Верховного лидера...»

То, что командующий думал о самой идее предоставления подобных данных потенциальным союзникам, он предпочел оставить при себе, поскольку огласить это мнение в приличном обществе или перевести в сухой язык отчета не представлялось возможным: печатных слов там было слишком мало, а экспрессивных выражений — слишком много.

Пусть эта версия не содержала подробных сведений о щитах или внутреннем устройстве базы, но она позволяла понять, как функционирует «главный калибр», а значит, ставила весь проект под угрозу срыва.

«Найду виновного — лично оторву голову. Хотя нет, лучше буду присутствовать при допросе. С пристрастием, третьей степени...» — Хакс пододвигает к себе датапад с данными о результатах только что закончившейся инспекции складов готовой продукции и тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы. Кристаллы, предназначенные для отправки на «Старкиллер», все на месте. Исчезли те, которыми штатно комплектовались турболазерные орудия практически всех крейсеров типа «Возрожденный», сходящих со стапелей орденских верфей на границе Неизведанных регионов. За исключением «Финализатора» и, частично, двух следующих за ним кораблей проекта, на которых стояли природные. 

Генерал прикрывает глаза и осторожно массирует кончиками пальцев виски. Неправильность происходящего выводит его из себя. Попытки прикрыть одно нарушение другим, подтасовки, сокрытие важных данных, отправка документов задним числом — все это прекрасно ему знакомо. Но если он прикладывал все усилия к тому, чтобы искоренить подобное, то тут, кажется, сумели возвести умолчание в ранг искусства.

«Не зря Сноук принципиально отказывался от услуг тех, кто застал Империю последних лет ее существования в сознательном возрасте. Эта зараза моральной деградации неискоренима...»

К искреннему сожалению Хакса, кое с кем все же приходилось сотрудничать — ученых и технических специалистов очень трудно вырастить и слишком легко потерять. Но куда смотрела служба безопасности и контрразведка, забрак ее дери?

Командующий снова опускает взгляд на ровные строки текста, пытаясь понять, на какое чудо рассчитывали те, кому в голову пришла «блестящая» идея обмануть Первый Орден и Верховного лидера лично.

По отчетам выходит, что проблемы начались буквально два-три месяца назад. Чуть ли не половина новой партии кристаллов оказалась с браком, что вынудило резко снизить темпы производства и провести срочную модернизацию технологической линии. Да не одной, а целых трех.

С учетом якобы пропавших и якобы бракованных, потери выходили внушительные. А если еще посчитать стоимость «модернизации», то кто-то нагрел руки на стоимость небольшого орбитального дворца.

Хакс отталкивает датапад и поднимается на ноги. Пора переходить к активным действиям и спрашивать причастных лично.

***

«Как быстро желание наполнить свой карман тянет за собой предательство», — генерал лениво рассматривает подозрительно ровный пролом в фальшстене базы, через который, по словам ее руководства, проникли диверсанты. Коварно похитившие не только планы, но и четыре с половиной тонны тщательно упакованных концентраторов. Вот прямо через эту дыру и вывезли, закрепив на скальной породе основу для репульсорного лифта.

Хакс машинально кивает в такт словам нервничающего полковника службы безопасности, прекрасно понимающего, какую чушь он несет. Но генералу не хочется пока портить удовольствие и мешать стоящему по левую руку человеку вдумчиво паниковать. Благо повод у него для этого имеется более чем достаточный.

Рен и двое его рыцарей, затянутые в крайне неудобные на вид черные одежды, скучают неподалеку, на первый взгляд бесцельно бродя по прилегающим коридорам. Их изломанные тени мечутся по стенам, словно хищные звери, распугивая особо нервных штурмовиков.

Хакс цепляется взглядом за темное пятно, ползущее по светлому металлу облицовки, мысленно дорисовывая ему торчащие уши и длинный хвост. Тень подозрительно похожа на нексу, но мысль настолько абсурдна, что генерал отметает ее немедленно. Он переводит взгляд на фрагмент породы, не скрытый обшивкой, и беззвучно хмыкает. База, построенная на основе блуждающего астероида, обошлась Ордену в круглую сумму, но придать ей действительно пристойный вид никто так и не позаботился.

Контраст со строгой красотой «Старкиллера» разительный. И командующий испытывает неожиданно острое сожаление — он тратит свое бесценное время на то, что можно было поручить другим специалистам. Куда более компетентным в деле добычи информации... разнообразными методами.

«Легки на помине», — Хакс оборачивается еще до того, как к нему обращаются. Так, словно он предугадал появление Рена, почувствовав его присутствие. Что, несомненно, не более чем иллюзия. Или прогрессирующая мания.

— Генерал, на два слова, — магистр, стоящий на перекрестке двух коридоров, делает приглашающий жест и уходит, не дожидаясь, пока командующий последует за ним.

Чуть пожав плечами, Хакс коротко кивает вздохнувшему с облегчением полковнику и шагает вперед, сворачивая в указанный технический коридор. Непривычно узкий и высокий, хоть и сохраняющий узнаваемые черты в виде наклонных ребер жесткости. Условный потолок теряется где-то в темноте, под решетчатой конструкцией, удерживающей многочисленные трубопроводы и энерговоды.

— Что вы хотели, Рен? — сухо интересуется он. На первый, да и на второй взгляд, тут нет ничего интересного.

— Показать вам кое-что, — вокодер искажает голос, лишая его всех узнаваемых интонаций, но генерал без труда считывает нервозность магистра просто по его позе и ауре жгучего раздражения, тянущейся за Реном как его любимый плащ.

— О, неужели вы что-то нашли? — ехидно уточняет Хакс, демонстративно разглядывая коридор за спиной магистра. Но вдруг замирает, услышав громкий клацающий звук. 

За которым почти сразу следует грохот взрыва и дикий крик. 

«Мина-попрыгунчик? Здесь? Но откуда?» — внезапный испуг сковывает тело, и лишь усилием воли генералу удается преодолеть позорное оцепенение, причина которого наверняка очевидна для застывшего рядом одаренного, и заставить себя начать двигаться в нужном направлении. Но не успевает сделать и шага, как его Силой впечатывает в узкий проем между ребрами жесткости, а весь обзор перекрывает фигура Рена, плавно скользнувшего следом. Магистр без лишних церемоний вжимает дернувшегося было Хакса лицом в свое плечо, прямо в складки капюшона, и держит, пресекая любые попытки вырваться. А через несколько секунд тот уже вцепляется в него сам, ощутив, как содрогается пол под ногами от удара куда более сильного, чем сотрясение, вызванное взрывом. Гнетущая тишина, обеспеченная щитом Силы, сменяется сухим скрипом камня и шорохом рассыпающихся от центра обвала обломков. Но криков генерал не слышит. Ни одного.

«Что это было?!»

— Рен? — севшим голосом произносит Хакс, только чтобы разбить это пугающее безмолвие. Стена темного камня, отрезавшая технический коридор от основных помещений, сплошная, монолитная. И выглядит так, словно сместился сразу целый пласт породы, смяв ажурную вязь всех металлоконструкций, раздавив в неопрятные кляксы хрупкие тела людей и стерев все возможные следы тщательно срежиссированной «диверсии».

Расплющенный кожух энерговода рассыпает по полу жгучие искры, окрашивая ржавыми сполохами изогнутые дюрасталевые балки, присыпанные серой пылью, так похожей на пепел. Командующий опускает взгляд на ровный полукруг чистого пола, посреди которого он стоит, по-прежнему цепляясь одной рукой за растрепанный плащ магистра, и не находит сил, чтобы разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Это было близко. Слишком близко.

— Игра становится интересной, не так ли, генерал? — Рен спокоен и собран. А в искаженном вокодером голосе командующему слышится... азарт?

Хакс с усилием сглатывает, пытаясь протолкнуть вниз застывший в горле колючий ком первобытного ужаса.

Черная тень на стене скалит острые зубы, смеясь. Предвкушая охоту.

#6

Расследование закономерно захлебывается. Все потенциальные свидетели и возможные обвиняемые погибли под завалом. Исключая нескольких ученых и администраторов, но те выдерживают несколько очень жестких, на грани допроса с пристрастием, проверок. И отпускаются на поруки.

А Хаксу снова остаются только бесчисленные сухие отчеты, позволяющие в точности оценить нанесенный орбитальной базе, его проекту и возможному карьерному росту ущерб.

Но интуиция подсказывает, что возня с документами абсолютно бессмысленна, а все «хвосты» подчищены с вызывающим уважение профессионализмом и решительностью. Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, он достаточно влиятелен и безрассуден, чтобы без малейших колебаний попытаться убрать обоих протеже Сноука. Генерал не склонен поддаваться иллюзиям — без вмешательства Рена он и сам остался бы под тем завалом, а «Старкиллер» получил нового командующего.

«Кстати, а кого бы назначили?» — Хакс отвлекается от датапада и упирается подбородком в сложенные домиком ладони. Список возможных кандидатов короткий, но, даже зная их всех лично, угадать возможного преемника не получается. Верховный лидер не всегда руководствуется линейной логикой, а понять скрытые мотивы одаренного может только другой одаренный. К несчастью, спрашивать магистра о подобном абсолютно бессмысленно — Рен куда больше заинтересован в делах Силы, чем в делах Ордена. И иногда это расхождение целей начинает казаться генералу опасным. А затянувшееся «ученичество» магистра — подозрительным. Но эту мысль командующий изгоняет из своей головы со всей возможной тщательностью. Если от Рена свои догадки спрятать можно, хоть и с трудом, то закрываться наглухо перед Сноуком — плохая идея. Верховный лидер бывает... очень неаккуратен в выборе наказания. И с каждым годом становится все менее предсказуем. О том, как сильно эта ситуация напоминает другую, тридцатилетней давности, заикаться не стоит даже в мыслях.

«Одержимость, вот главная проблема наделенных Силой существ», — Хакс позволяет себе несколько секунд покатать на языке фразу, которую никогда не произнесет вслух. Но от осознания того простого факта, что он сам, напрочь лишенный каких-либо талантов в этой области, последние годы полностью концентрируется на своем проекте, несказанные слова начинают отчетливо горчить.

«Еще трое суток банте под хвост», — генерал пролистывает очередной документ, уже толком не видя ни цифр, ни графиков. Глаза болят от переутомления и недосыпания, а правое веко дергается в изматывающем тике. Хакс зажмуривается до боли, мысленно считая про себя, но это не помогает. Собственно, тут уже ничего не может помочь. Своими силами он этот клубок не распутает, а его работу никто не отменял. И она должна быть выполнена в срок вне зависимости от любых побочных заданий.

Генерал покидает орбитальную базу вместе со всеми пригодными для использования на «Старкиллере» концентраторами, и от обещания вернуться в случае необходимости его удерживает лишь абсолютно несчастный вид нового руководителя лабораторий. Нет смысла пугать того, кто уже и так смирился со своим приговором.

К ледяной планете «Финализатор» прибывает спустя сорок два часа, и первое, о чем докладывают командующему, стоит трапу челнока удариться о гулкий пермакрит открытой посадочной площадки, это то, что рыцари Рен ожидают его в малом конференц-зале командного пункта.

Подавив неуместный сейчас приступ раздражения, Хакс стремительно преодолевает привычные коридоры, сухо кивая на приветствия попадающихся на пути офицеров. Ему хочется донести весь скопившийся за эти дни словесный яд до адресата в целости и сохранности, не размениваясь на мелочи вроде очередных технических неполадок.

Но стоит двери конференц-зала скользнуть в сторону, как он забывает все, что хотел сказать.

Магистр сидит во главе стола без шлема, мрачный и осунувшийся. А за его креслом изображают статуи трое рыцарей.

— Добрый день, генерал, — голос Рена без искажающего интонации вокодера звучит непривычно мягко и устало, но интуиция требует пренебречь этой кажущейся уязвимостью и приготовиться к неприятностям. Кайло совершенно не умеет владеть лицом и ненавидит показываться на люди без маски. Ненавидит быть слабым. 

— Вы решили меня чем-то порадовать? — с тщательно рассчитанной долей сарказма интересуется командующий, намеренно избегая смотреть магистру в глаза.

— Можно и так сказать, — уголок губ Рена вздергивается в пародии на улыбку. А два рыцаря по знаку своего главы водружают на стол цилиндрические контейнеры. 

Небрежный взмах затянутой в черную кожу руки — и матовая поверхность «банок» начинает проясняться. А Хакс давится вдохом, разглядев их содержимое.

— Слив информации о базе «Старкиллер» произошел по вине сенаторов Крикко и Лирье, — магистр прикрывает веки, словно вспоминая заученный текст. — Кража концентраторов была лишь прикрытием этой операции. Суммарная выручка от продажи планов и похищенного сопоставима с годовым бюджетом Чандриллы. Но, боюсь, этими деньгами будут распоряжаться не те, кто все это организовывал.

— Я... вижу, — выдавливает сквозь пережатое спазмом горло Хакс. А плавающие в прозрачном растворе головы пялятся на него в ответ своими слепыми глазами.

***

Доклад Верховному лидеру, а докладывать ему приходится сразу после Рена, вылетающего из переговорного зала в облаке прекрасно ощутимого раздражения, выматывает генерала не хуже полосы препятствий в Академии. И он позволяет себе очередную слабость — вместо плодотворной работы над отчетами о всем том, что случилось за полторы недели его отсутствия, Хакс идет к ближайшему эвакуационному выходу.

И как раз собирается закурить вторую сигарету, когда тяжелая створка двери за его спиной медленно закрывается, а гулкий «вздох» гермозатвора накладывается на слабое шипение, сопровождающее снятие маски. Черный с серебром шлем с глухим стуком ложится на припорошенные снегом каменные перила, а сам Рен застывает рядом, глядя на алое закатное солнце.

— Вам не понравился спектакль, — ровно произносит он, но генерал слышит за этим кажущимся безразличием тяжелую многодневную усталость. Кажется, поиски виновных дались магистру достаточно дорого.

«Или не сами поиски, а попытка не дать им превратиться в резню?»

— Нет, — коротко отзывается Хакс, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты. Оборачиваться и разглядывать Рена нет никакого желания. 

За все время их вынужденного сотрудничества командующий лично видел Кайло без маски раз пять, не больше, но ему прекрасно знакомы все выражения этого вытянутого асимметричного лица — высокое положение позволяет генералу не только добыть все старые записи, на которых Рен появлялся хоть мельком, но и получить доступ к камерам наблюдения в жилом ярусе. Магистр ревностно охраняет личную территорию, регулярно выводя из строя записывающую аппаратуру даже в прилегающих к его модулю коридорах, но ни тренировочный зал, ни лазарет он по непонятной причине не трогает. Возможно, просто не задумывается над этим. Или позволяет наблюдать, преследуя какие-то свои неясные цели.

— Жаль, они старались, — Кайло опирается локтями на перила, едва ощутимо касаясь краем плаща рукава генеральской шинели. Садящееся солнце подсвечивает кроваво-красным его острый профиль, погружая половину лица в глубокую тень, в которой тлеет лишь золотая искра в глубине зрачка. Или это просто так кажется — разглядывать собеседника боковым зрением не слишком-то удобно.

— Они? Не знал, что ваши подчиненные способны проявлять... настолько неожиданную инициативу, — даже в крошечной паузе можно скрыть оскорбление. А невинное на первый взгляд замечание превратить в отравленную колючку.

Рен чуть поворачивает голову, и становится видно, что в глубине его расширенных зрачков и правда тлеет какой-то странный огонек. Возможно, тень той самой Силы, велением которой он руководствуется в большинстве своих поступков.

— В них осталось не так много человеческого, — тихо произносит он. — Куда меньше, чем во мне.

— Простите? — Хакс щелчком пальцев отправляет окурок в полет и переводит взгляд на магистра в ожидании разъяснений. Старательно игнорируя холодок страха, ползущий вверх по позвоночнику.

— Вы ведь знаете легенду о богине и восьмерых ее слугах, — Кайло не спрашивает, он утверждает. И его мягкий вкрадчивый голос словно отбрасывает генерала на три десятка лет в прошлое. — Так вот, это не легенда.

«Или кто-то в нее верит настолько сильно, что готов превратить старую сказку во вполне реальный кошмар», — Хакс вздрагивает против воли, вспоминая мазнувший по пальцам кончик пушистого хвоста. В обитателе «места, которого нет» действительно мало человеческого.

— Но вас только семь, — абсурдный аргумент, но ничего другого придумать не удается. — Шесть рыцарей и магистр.

Рен чуть улыбается. По-настоящему, а не как несколько часов назад. И на долю секунды становится еще уязвимее, позволяя увидеть в нем того Бена Соло со старых записей, который еще думал, что станет джедаем.

«Или он был безумен уже тогда?» — внешность обманчива, такая — обманчива вдвойне, поскольку все время заставляет искать скрытый смысл, проверять на искренность любой жест и слово. И раз за разом терпеть неудачу.

— Мы ищем восьмого, генерал, — солнце закатывается за горную гряду, и теперь в темных глазах одаренного не отражается ничего кроме мрака подступающей ночи. — Именно эти поиски и были основой... моей сделки со Сноуком.

Хакс удивленно приподнимает брови.

— А как же ваше ученичество? — вежливо интересуется он, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Понять, зачем это было сказано именно ему здесь и сейчас. И угадать, что захочет получить магистр за свою внезапную откровенность.

— Обучение редким способам использования Силы не имеет никакого отношения к служению богине, — Рен чуть заметно морщится, выдавая свое отношение к учителю. — Рыцарь не обязан быть одаренным, это скорее приятный бонус. Но он должен уметь видеть сокрытое.

— Как неожиданно, — сухо замечает генерал, выпрямляясь и стряхивая налипший на обшлаг рукава снег. — А видит ли сокрытое рыцарей?

Магистр опускает ресницы. 

— Не всегда. Богиня укрывает своим плащом тех, кто ей верно служит, — отчетливая тень непонятной насмешки, прозвучавшая в этих словах, намекает на продолжение страшной сказки.

— А потом? — неожиданно проснувшееся болезненное любопытство заставляет Хакса задавать абсолютно бессмысленные вопросы. Пытаться выцарапать из-под привычной брони Рена его настоящего. Очевидно слабого и открытого, но сейчас почему-то совершенно не придающего этому факту значения.

— Вы ведь видели тени, генерал, — голос магистра падает до шепота. — Не отрицайте, я знаю, что это правда.

#7

— Найдите мне карту, найдите место, где прячется последний джедай, — Сноук срывается на шипение, а холодная ненависть Верховного лидера выплескивается в Силу, обдавая присутствующих сбивающей дыхание волной гнилостного запаха.

Хакс изо всех сил старается не морщиться. Подобных странных проявлений эмоций он за повелителем раньше не замечал. Или это такие извращенные отголоски вчерашней мигрени? Пока командующий размышляет о своем, стоящий рядом магистр склоняет голову в резком поклоне.

— Да, учитель, — но легкая, почти неощутимая дрожь голоса выдает его. И Сноук наверняка ее слышит.

— А генерал проследит за тем, чтобы операция прошла успешно, — вкрадчиво добавляет он.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — коротко отзывается Хакс, глядя на гаснущую голограмму и едва успев подавить мысленный стон. Срывать его с места в такой момент — что может быть глупее? Последние испытания «Старкиллера» прошли успешно, но предстоит еще раз проверить и перепроверить работу всех систем. А оставлять на заместителей этот процесс неразумно.

— Поиски не займут много времени, — ровно произносит Кайло. И с нескрываемым сарказмом добавляет вполголоса. — Не успеют сломать вашу игрушку за три дня, успокойтесь уже.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Рен? — от возмущения голос позорно проседает. Но магистр лишь тихо хмыкает и покидает зал, не удостоив вечного соперника ответом.

«Высокомерный шаак!» — генерал придумывает разнообразные эпитеты в адрес одаренного один за другим, пытаясь не сорваться на хаттский, раздавая указания дежурным офицерам смены в командном пункте станции и перекраивая на ходу программу действий на ближайшие две недели. Помогает так себе. 

Срок их отсутствия, названный магистром, выглядит вполне обоснованным, но командующий предпочитает перестраховаться и нагрузить подчиненных работой. Ведь сейчас даже сутки задержки могут сорвать тщательно выверенный план, а это Верховного лидера точно не обрадует. «Старкиллер» должен быть готов к главному выстрелу как можно быстрее. Ведь от этого зависит не только судьба Новой Республики, но и карьера самого Хакса. Он должен не только успешно завершить ввод базы в эксплуатацию, но и приумножить свое влияние, сохранив единоличное командование не только «Старкиллером», но и приписанным к нему флотом. Не самая простая задача в том змеином гнезде, которое представляет собой руководство Первого Ордена.

Разумеется, Хакс без труда просчитывает интригу Сноука, приставившего к нему в свое время Рена, но вечное соперничество, к сожалению, не только заставляет уделять работе вдвое больше внимания, но и ощутимо треплет нервы. Магистр безусловно полезен Ордену как боевая единица и мастер допросов, но как человек — практически невыносим. Особенно в больших дозах. К счастью, Рен достаточно часто исчезает по своим непонятным делам, связанным с тайными приказами Верховного лидера и практиками Силы. По крайней мере, он объясняет свои отлучки именно так. И генерал до поры до времени не акцентирует на этом внимание. Магистр нужен. И ему, и Сноуку. Пока нужен.

«А там видно будет... Если Верховному лидеру так хочется уничтожить последнего джедая, то кандидатур лучше, чем Рен и его рыцари — не сыскать. А уж каковы шансы Кайло вернуться с этого задания живым и целым, знает только пресловутая великая Сила. И, возможно, та богиня, в которую Кайло так фанатично верит».

*** 

«Финализатор» прибывает к Джакку через тридцать четыре часа, совершив две промежуточные остановки с целью сбора разведданных. Сил Республики в этом секторе можно не ожидать, планета-помойка, ставшая самым крупным кладбищем кораблей в обитаемой части Галактики, привлекает разве что мусорщиков да мелких преступников. Для более серьезных криминальных элементов тут нет ничего интересного. А вот для Верховного лидера — есть. Старик, некогда бывший известным солдатом удачи и искателем приключений.

Хакс задумчиво перелистывает досье, пытаясь понять, что побудило принцессу Лею, нынче предпочитающую называть себя генералом Сопротивления, доверить координаты тайного убежища Люка Скайвокера одному из обитателей этого окраинного мира. Неужели бывшая сенатор надеялась, что слава места, видевшего самое унизительное поражение флота Империи, отпугнет ее наследников? Наивно. Хотя в психологический портрет вписывается.

Командующий смахивает ставший ненужным голографический экран и переводит взгляд на тактический монитор, показывающий отметки заходящих на посадку транспортных ботов. Шаттл Рена идет следом за ними, окруженный эскадрильей ДИ-истребителей.

Хакс морщит нос, пытаясь подавить зевок, и украдкой потирает уголок глаза. С учетом небольшого числа поселений на поверхности планеты, поиски нужного человека не должны занять много времени. И его лучше потратить с пользой, например, изучить отчеты о работе всех служб корабля. Последний раз он поднимался на борт флагмана почти три месяца назад, а под командованием Рена тут могло произойти все что угодно. Вряд ли магистр утруждал себя чтением отчетов. Скорее уж отдал командование на откуп капитана крейсера, сосредоточившись на своих задачах.

Два часа пролетают незаметно. И генерал как раз дочитывает отчет о произведенных за последние четыре недели вылетах, когда его отвлекает доклад оператора.

— Сэр, шаттл магистра Рен только что совершил посадку. Доклад о потерях будет через десять минут. Переслать вам?

— Позже, — Хакс разворачивается к связисту. — Миссия увенчалась успехом?

Лейтенант мнется несколько секунд, пытаясь найти нужное в имеющихся данных.

— Боюсь, что у меня нет информации, сэр. Но на борту десантного бота был пленный. Сейчас его переводят в тюремный блок для предварительной обработки.

— Ясно, — генерал возвращается к отчету, мысленно отмечая несоответствие числа произведенных и предписанных инструкцией тренировочных вылетов дежурной эскадрильи, и добавляет вслух: — Сообщите мне, когда Рен приступит к допросу.

— Да, сэр.

***

«Однако, пленник оказался упорен, — Хакс шагает по бесконечным коридорам крейсера в сторону тюремного блока. — Три с половиной часа на подготовку? Сопротивление, не иначе. Республиканцы ломаются быстрее и проще. Впрочем, Рену понадобится куда меньше времени. Интересно, почему он в этот раз приказал провести предварительный допрос? Личные счеты?»

Генерал жестом отпускает скучающий у дверей камеры конвой и замирает у стены неподвижно. По его опыту, ждать придется минут пятнадцать, не больше. В выворачивании мозгов наизнанку магистру действительно нет равных. Разумеется, Сноук умеет не меньше, но возня с мелкими сошками — не его уровень. А вот в том, что Верховный лидер регулярно копается в мозгах своих приближенных, сомневаться не приходится. И Хакс рад, что сейчас он общается исключительно с голограммой повелителя. Видеть Сноука вживую лишний раз нет никакого желания.

«К тому же, последний год явно не пошел здоровью Верховного лидера на пользу. Душевному в особенности...»

Задумавшись, он не сразу замечает некую неправильность. Какой-то странный шум, от которого мороз по коже. Прямо как тогда, во время гиперпрыжка «Старкиллера». Генерал украдкой оглядывается, пытаясь определить источник звука. И вдруг понимает, что доносится он из-за двери камеры. Не веря в происходящее, Хакс прикладывает к металлической створке ладонь, чувствуя, как та мерно вздрагивает от толчков Силы. А низкий вибрирующий гул, который он слышал и раньше, но никогда не придавал ему значения, превращается в отчетливо различимое басовитое мурлыканье.

«Рен?!»

Наступившая тишина обрывает все лишние мысли, и Хакс едва успевает сделать шаг назад, когда дверь распахивается. Краем глаза он выхватывает из полумрака обвисшее на пыточном кресле тело, но тут все заслоняет массивная фигура магистра, безо всякого стеснения нарушающего границы личного пространства. 

«Хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно», — с грустной иронией отмечает генерал, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Ему хочется приказать Рену отступить на разумное расстояние и доложить по всей форме, но статус Кайло, как со-командующего «Финализатора», этого, к искреннему сожалению Хакса, не позволяет. 

«Ничего, отыграемся чуть позже», — магистр наверняка улавливает если не саму мысль, то сопутствующую эмоцию. И его раздражение становится ощутимо физически, но голос, раздающийся из вокодера, подозрительно бесстрастен.

— У пилота нет карты. Он поместил ее в своего дройда, модель BB-8.

«Ну, хоть не потерял, уже хорошо», — беззвучно хмыкает командующий, демонстративно глядя мимо визора шлема нависающего над ним Кайло.

— Судя по тому, что за последние шесть часов не зафиксировано ни одного взлета или посадки, а при осмотре крестокрыла вы ничего не нашли, дройд должен быть все еще на планете. Это упрощает задачу, — Хакс машинально поправляет перчатку, раздумывая над тем, как организовать поиски. Задержка непредвиденная, но Джакку не Корускант, найти на этой помойке дройда, да еще и действующего, труда не составит.

— Там полно укромных мест, генерал, — замечает Рен, взмахом руки подзывая конвоира и указывая на открытую дверь камеры. Штурмовик проходит внутрь, и створка опускается за его спиной с едва различимым шипением замка. — А остовы разбитых кораблей затрудняют сканирование.

— Вы правы, но рано или поздно дройду понадобится подзарядка, — парирует Хакс, — и он пойдет искать очаг... «цивилизации». Если повезет, то нам его сдадут местные же. И по дешевке.

— Раз вы так уверены в этом, решите вопрос с дройдом как можно быстрее, — глухо роняет Рен и, не удержавшись, добавляет язвительно, — своими силами.

— А как же вы? — вежливо интересуется командующий, не меняя выражения лица.

Магистр до ответа не снисходит, просто отворачивается и широким шагом уносится прочь, едва не зацепив генерала краем плаща. Охрана привычно шарахается в сторону, гремя оружием.

«Какие мы нервные...» — Хакс провожает одаренного тяжелым взглядом. 

***

На составление описания дройда и рассылку его всем потенциально заинтересованным лицам уходит около трех часов. А значит, к местному утру все ближайшие к месту захвата вражеского пилота населенные пункты будут оповещены о награде. Достаточной, чтобы привлечь аборигенов, но не слишком высокой, чтобы не возбудить лишних подозрений. А еще они будут напуганы возможностью повторения ночной резни, слухи о которой наверняка уже начали просачиваться за пределы сожженного поселения.

«Прекрасно. Кнут и пряник, необходимое и достаточное условие достижения цели», — генерал позволяет себе скупую улыбку, которая тут же гаснет, когда корпус крейсера тяжело вздрагивает от взрыва. 

Короткий вопль ревуна общей тревоги застает командующего на полпути к мостику, заставляя ускорить шаг.

— Сэр! — лейтенант Митака, чье рабочее место ближе всего ко входу, покорно уступает ему пульт, предварительно вызвав на экран последнюю сводку. — Пленный пилот Сопротивления только что совершил побег. Он угнал истребитель из ангара, предварительно расстреляв диспетчерский пункт. Число жертв уточняется. Есть сведения, что ему помогал кто-то из персонала.

— Что?! — Хакс вчитывается в скупые строки, пытаясь одновременно следить за тактическим монитором, показывающим курс украденного ДИ-истребителя. Усовершенствованная двухместная модель, полностью вооруженная и заправленная, сейчас под управлением «лучшего пилота Сопротивления» внаглую расстреливает зенитные батареи под днищем «Финализатора».

«Какого хатта они не уходят от крейсера?» — каждый промах автоматических пушек словно острая шпилька под кожу, ведь именно на такой схеме вооружения он настоял в свое время сам.

— Приготовить самонаводящиеся торпеды, — отрывисто приказывает генерал, мысленно костеря подчиненных, неизвестного предателя и слишком везучего пилота. А ведь в пыточном кресле выглядел почти трупом.

«С-сукин сын», — Хакс снова впивается взглядом в маленький красный треугольничек, упорно прижимающийся к корпусу флагманского разрушителя. И уверенно сносящий зенитные батареи одну за другой. 

— Это пилот Сопротивления? — Рен, как всегда, появляется бесшумно. И в самый неподходящий момент. Который магистр портит сам, поскольку в его голосе отчетливо слышится изумление. Кажется, он такой прыти от пленника тоже не ожидал.

Генералу очень хочется съязвить, но вместо этого он вынужден признать очевидное.

— Да. И ему помогли... изнутри. Сейчас мы пытаемся определить личность предателя, — Хакса бесит то, как жалко это звучит, как похоже на оправдание и подтверждение его собственной некомпетентности, но Рен словно не замечает.

— FN-2187... тот самый штурмовик из деревни, — произносит он размеренно, но легкое, почти незаметное с учетом вокодера, изменение тона выдает его. 

«Откуда Рен узнал номер? Ведь мы еще не проверили списки. Или он подозревал раньше? А почему ничего не предпринял?» — мысли мечутся вспугнутыми нетопырками, но не успевает Хакс сформулировать вопрос, как магистр теряет к нему всякий интерес и демонстративно разворачивается спиной.

«Твою же ж мать!»

— Торпеды готовы, — дрогнувший голос лейтенанта выдает его нервозность. Еще бы, когда у тебя над душой стоят сразу два командира, явно собирающиеся начать выяснять отношения и пределы полномочий друг друга прямо в разгар нештатной ситуации, то легко можно поддаться панике.

— Огонь! — генерал вкладывает в это короткое слово свою нерастраченную злость, иррационально надеясь, что это поможет ему не сорваться на подчиненных.

#8

Несколько томительных минут Хакс мерно вышагивает по мостику от одного пульта к другому, стараясь загнать нарастающую тревогу поглубже. Пилот пытается увести истребитель обратно к Джакку, надеясь укрыться от торпед в атмосфере. Или желая вернуться за дройдом? Хороший вопрос, но генерал не собирается позволить ни того, ни другого.

Слабый шум голосов переговаривающихся операторов нарушает звонкое:

— Есть попадание!

Хакс в два шага оказывается у нужного монитора, всматриваясь в рисуемую программой картинку. 

— Цель уничтожена? — уточняет он, глядя на прыгающие цифры. Судя по результатам симуляции, подбитый истребитель падает на Джакку, теряя фрагменты крыла и, возможно, корпуса.

— Повреждена, — сообщает девушка-оператор, выводя на экран новые данные. — Предположительный район падения — Гоазонские пустоши, с учетом рельефа и дальнейшего разрушения корпуса корабля точное место предсказать затруднительно.

Генерал изучает мигающую метку угнанного истребителя, как раз входящего в верхние слои атмосферы.

— Это не может быть уловкой? — уйти в прыжок из такого положения невозможно, гипердвигатель модифицированной ДИ-шки не позволит преодолеть притяжение планеты, но уйти на теневую сторону Джакку и совершить разгон там было бы вполне разумным решением.

— Нет, сэр, — картинка на экране обрастает подробностями. — На такой скорости и с таким углом атаки совершить маневр уклонения не удастся. Они падают.

— Хорошо, — ровно произносит Хакс, но в спокойном голосе чувствуется лед «Старкиллера», — вышлите поисковую группу и пусть они перероют все пустоши, но найдут тела. До этого момента считать, что пилот и предатель живы.

«Кажется, я начинаю понимать рыцарей Рен, приносящих в качестве доказательства выполнения задания головы своих врагов. Неаппетитно, но доходчиво», — генерал брезгливо кривит губы и шагает к свободной консоли. Ему нужно решить еще один крайне неприятный вопрос.

***

— Это было его первое задание. И единственная ошибка, — даже шлем не может в полной мере лишить голос Фазмы присущих ему чуть тягучих интонаций.

Закованная в блестящую броню капитан штурмовиков стоит за спиной генерала, разглядывающего три экрана сразу. Грустная физиономия FN-2187, за все пятнадцать лет обучения так и не утратившая выражения испуганного удивления, никоим образом не намекает на причины совершенного им. А выяснять у Рена природу его понимания, что именно этот штурмовик и был предателем, означает неизбежный намек на некомпетентность магистра, который что-то заметил, но не придал должного значения.

Хакс медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Пусть это единственный неудачный образец, сошедший с конвейера подготовительной программы и умудрившийся пройти сквозь частое сито регулярных проверок психологической устойчивости, ничем не выдав своей ущербности, но, как показала практика, даже один человек может испортить десятки лет работы других людей. 

«Посредственность, — с глухим раздражением думает командующий, разглядывая документ с отметками о прохождении FN-2187 регулярного обследования, — чуть более эмоциональная, чем остальные, но посредственность. Какая досада...»

Никаких зацепок найти не удается, а значит, придется сначала проводить внеплановую проверку, а потом, возможно, редактировать саму программу подготовки солдат. А до этого — постараться сохранить подробности данного инцидента в тайне. Благо, практически все, кто мог видеть беглого штурмовика, погибли в перестрелке, им же и устроенной.

«Интересно, почему когда я думаю, что очередной этап очередного проекта успешно завершен, работы всегда становится только больше?»

— Ищете то, чего нет, генерал? — в этот раз обычно бесшумные шаги Рена таковыми не являются. И стук каблуков, впечатывающихся в полированный металл пола, выдает взвинченное состояние магистра.

— Мы ищем причины... — начинает Хакс ровно, но договорить ему не дают.

— Меня не волнуют «причины», — буквально выплевывает Рен, — мне нужна карта. Ваши солдаты не в состоянии найти одного единственного дройда в пустыне. Но, в то же время, способны продемонстрировать готовность к предательству в любой момент!

— Не вам осуждать мои методы! — взвивается задетый за живое генерал. — Программа подготовки дает нам высокопрофессиональные кадры...

— Которые сбегают к врагу, польстившись иллюзией свободы, — обрывает его магистр. — В ваших интересах найти мне карту с координатами убежища Люка Скайвокера как можно быстрее!

— Верховный лидер Сноук приказал захватить дройда или уничтожить его, если захватить не получится, — у Хакса дергается в нервном тике уголок глаза. Совершенно незаметно для окружающих и очевидно для нависающего над ним Рена, похожего сейчас на атакующую змею, застывшую в обманчивой неподвижности перед последним броском. 

— Верховному лидеру стоило бы вновь рассмотреть вариант создания армии клонов. Особенно после вашего... провала, — сарказм и неприкрытая издевка последних слов испытывают остатки самоконтроля командующего на прочность.

— Осторожнее, Рен, — Хакс не мигая смотрит в темный визор маски. — Ваши желания последнее время подозрительно часто противоречат указаниям Верховного лидера. И я не собираюсь потакать им.

— Карта. Найдите ее для меня, — магистр шагает вперед, задевая генерала плечом, но его густое, как смола, раздражение, смешанное с колючей злобой, обрушивается сбивающей дыхание волной, заставляя жалко дернуть горлом в безуспешной попытке сглотнуть колючий ком мгновенного страха.

Хакс ненавидит себя за это. А еще больше он ненавидит Рена, как причину всех своих неприятностей. Ведь именно он не сообщил о подозрительном штурмовике, и он же оставил пилота Сопротивления в живых, хотя после получения всей нужной информации пленника стоило пристрелить безо всяких церемоний. 

«Кажется, кое-кому придется испытать очень сильное разочарование в ближайшем будущем... магистр. Когда ваш учитель получит всю информацию о ваших отлучках, а не только то, что идет в официальные отчеты».

— Сэр? — генерал оборачивается, вопросительно глядя на мнущегося связиста. Похоже, их с Реном разговор привлек слишком много ненужного внимания. 

— Докладывайте, энсин, — Хакс протягивает руку, чтобы взять предложенный датапад.

— Есть, сэр. Обнаружено место падения истребителя. Судя по всему, он, э-э-э, попал в гнездо какого-то местного животного. И оно попыталось его съесть, — на лице младшего офицера отражается все, что он думает по поводу фауны Джакку, оголодавшей до такого состояния, чтобы пытаться сожрать явно несъедобную ДИ-шку. — Человеческих останков среди обломков не найдено, но в ста метрах от места катастрофы лежит катапультное кресло и фрагменты штурмовой брони. Крупнейший в данном районе населенный пункт — застава Ниима — расположен в десяти километрах от точки падения. Аналитики предполагают, что беглец или беглецы могут попытаться укрыться там.

— Отлично, высылайте группу, — генерал переводит взгляд на экран датапада, где мерцает короткая строка сообщения о найденном астромехе и его новой владелице, оказавшейся слишком принципиальной. Или просто слишком жадной и глупой. — Я хочу, чтобы вы уничтожили предателя. И дройда тоже.

«Простите, магистр, но вам придется обойтись без карты. Мы и так уже слишком задержались», — командующий чуть прищуривается, предвкушая реакцию Рена на подобный результат. И ведь возразить ему будет нечего, оспаривать прямой приказ Верховного лидера не рискнет даже Кайло. При свидетелях, по крайней мере.

Энсин коротко кивает и спешит убраться подальше.

Но через четверть часа возвращается с неутешительными новостями.

Хакс с каменным лицом выслушивает сбивчивый рассказ об угнанном грузовозе и двух уничтоженных им ДИ-истребителях, задаваясь вопросом о том, зачем они вообще полезли в эту сарлачью яму и занялись поисками карты, если любое новое действие лишь ухудшает ситуацию.

— Вы уверены, что среди беглецов не было пилота Сопротивления? — генерал очень сомневается в том, что неподготовленный человек сможет провести корабль сквозь остов звездного разрушителя и не угробить его в процессе. Но факты именно таковы, и симуляция, построенная по последним переданным погибшим истребителем данным, их подтверждает. Грузовоз буквально просочился сквозь кладбище кораблей, вышел на высокую орбиту и, никем не замеченный, исчез в гиперпространстве.

— Уверены, сэр. Бывший владелец угнанного транспортника утверждает, что похититель — местная жительница, которую он знает много лет, — энсин украдкой подглядывает в датапад. — Также он предоставил краткое описание корабля и его технические спецификации. Модифицированная модель легкого кореллианского транспортаYT-1300, последнее зарегистрированное название — «Тысячелетний Сокол».

«Кажется, мы недооценили врага. И если активное сопротивление, оказанное десанту в момент первой высадки, еще можно было списать на агрессивность местных жителей, то наличие законсервированных агентов можно было предусмотреть. Досадно, что мы не приняли во внимание этот момент раньше, при планировании операции».

— Учитывая сомнительную славу этой помойки, — Хакс даже не пытается удержаться от презрительной гримасы, — корабль и к предыдущему своему владельцу наверняка попал... нечестным путем. Или был взят за долги. Выясните, не было ли на борту маячка. 

— Вы полагаете, что он ведет активную передачу? — сомнение младшего офицера забавляет генерала.

— Это самый простой и дешевый способ отыскать одну рухлядь среди другой. Обычным сканированием на кладбище кораблей не обойтись, — командующий на секунду задумывается. — Сомневаюсь, что угонщики знают об этом, но если это действительно Сопротивление, то они попытаются как можно быстрее сменить транспортное средство. И наша задача — перехватить их раньше.

— Да, сэр. Мы повторно допросим владельца.

— Помимо этого, оставьте под наблюдением остальные крупные поселения. Если пилот выжил, то они попытаются его забрать рано или поздно, — вероятность этого невелика, но Хакс не собирается упускать ни единого шанса. Пусть база Сопротивления сейчас не приоритетная цель, но потеря карты может усугубить ситуацию. И тогда координаты вражеского гнезда будут очень кстати. Даже если спасать законспирированным агентам окажется некого, то проявленной активностью они себя выдадут. И умрут.

Энсин коротко салютует и уходит передавать полученный приказ по инстанциям. А генерал поворачивается к дежурному офицеру мостика.

— Проложите курс обратно на базу. Мы пойдем кратчайшим путем, — Хакс тихо хмыкает. — И пошлите кого-нибудь доложить Рену. Нехорошо держать магистра в неведении.

#9

«Внеочередная сессия Сената Новой Республики начнется завтра утром и продлится полторы недели. Главным вопросом на повестке дня стоит законопроект о введении дополнительных налогов на...» — Хакс сворачивает новостной экран и проводит кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Как бы Лея Органа ни старалась раздуть значение внешней угрозы, акцентируя внимание на деятельности Первого Ордена, Сенат не собирается внимать ее рассуждениям. А сама бывшая принцесса даже не рискует показаться на глаза «старым друзьям», понимая, что из столицы она не уедет, а ее увезут. В маленьком плотно запаянном контейнере.

«Как жаль, что с возрастом она растеряла свое безрассудство. Сделать грязную работу чужими руками было бы намного проще», — генерал со вздохом переводит взгляд на другой экран — с отчетом о последствиях учиненного Реном разгрома. Консоль вдребезги, полузадушенный Митака в лазарете, шесть часов ремонта и вынужденный перевод рабочей смены в дублирующий командный пункт.

Нет, в самом факте срыва нет ничего нового. Магистр и раньше позволял себе портить оборудование и пугать персонал, но прошлый раз вспышка ярости была вызвана тяжелым ранением одного из рыцарей Рен. Сейчас же они просто упустили корабль... и девчонку.

Хакс находит соответствующий файл системы видеонаблюдения и запускает воспроизведение. Так и есть. Доклад лейтенанта отвратителен, и сам командующий на месте Кайло тоже бы не обрадовался перспективе выдавливать из Митаки информацию по одному слову, но чашу терпения Рена переполнила именно последняя фраза.

Что наводит на размышления. Магистр еще в деревне видел, что один из штурмовиков нестабилен. После допроса сопротивленческого пилота не распорядился усилить охрану и не дал никаких указаний относительно его дальнейшей судьбы. Просто оставил на пыточном станке. Так, словно собирался за ним вернуться. Или собирался отправить кого-то другого. А теперь бесится из-за того, что беглый штурмовик встретился с неизвестной девушкой, присвоившей себе дройда, и удрал от погони.

«Нет, слишком сложно для Рена. Спланировать наземную операцию или захват заложников — да, но стратегическую многоходовку? Вряд ли», — Хакс устало потирает висок. Мысль о предательстве ученика Сноука ему категорически не нравится. 

Но разговор на «Старкиллере» упорно всплывает в памяти во всех своих странных подробностях. Кайло зациклен на поисках восьмого рыцаря. И велика вероятность того, что карта с координатами убежища Люка Скайвокера нужна ему не для того, чтобы свести счеты с дядей, а для чего-то другого. А сам последний джедай для рыцарей Рен интереса не представляет, в отличие от Верховного лидера.

«Как же все эти сверхъестественные проблемы некстати...» — генерал тратит на обдумывание сложившейся ситуации еще несколько минут, пытаясь оценить риски и выгоды напрашивающегося решения. И коротко бьет кончиком пальца по клавише блока внутренней связи.

— Состояние камер наблюдения в жилом блоке 12-34, внутренние помещения? 

Ответ технической службы приходит почти мгновенно:

— Деактивированы, сэр.

— Восстановить работоспособность имеющихся и смонтировать дополнительные. Включить прослушку всех линий связи, включая резервные и выделенные. Под мою ответственность, — генерал отпускает клавишу селектора, не дожидаясь ответа. С неприятностями стоит разбираться по мере поступления, раз уж предотвратить их появление не удалось. 

***

— Верховный лидер, я готов взять на себя всю ответственность... — доклад повелителю, как и ожидалось, начинается прескверно. К моменту прибытия флагмана к «Старкиллеру» приходит подтверждение информации о том, что дройд находится на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола». В руках Хана Соло. И это значит, что он будет передан Органе при первой же возможности. Счет начинает идти на часы. 

— Генерал! — голос Сноука подкреплен Силой, а его недовольство ощущается кожей. — Из-за вашей ошибки мы вынуждены будем сменить стратегию. Наша главная цель — не допустить возрождения джедаев любой ценой!

Хакс пережидает бурю с удивившим его самого спокойствием. Стоящий рядом Рен подавленно молчит, подозревая, что про него тоже не забудут.

«Любой ценой, значит?» — командующий делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя себя, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. Или мелкий декоративный пруд на одной давно забытой планете.

— Наше сверхоружие готово, Верховный лидер, — произносит он, неотрывно глядя в разноразмерные глаза голограммы. — Мы можем уничтожить столицу Республики, ввергнуть галактику в хаос и оставить Сопротивление без поддержки. А добровольно взятые на себя обязательства «борцов за свободу» заставят их начать активные поиски нашей базы, в процессе которых они неизбежно выдадут себя. И подставятся под удар.

Сноук молчит несколько секунд, словно раздумывая над открывающимися перспективами. Игра на публику, не больше, поскольку первая цель была определена еще до начала строительства «Старкиллера». 

Система Хосниан, в данный момент являющаяся не только политическим, но и финансовым центром Новой Республики. И базой ударного соединения тяжелых кораблей. Соглашение о разоружении, подписанное сразу после поражения у Джакку, резко ограничило размер флота остатков Империи, Республика же сократила свой самостоятельно, обнаружив, что бюджет не резиновый, а хорошо подготовленные полицейские силы вполне достаточны для поддержания порядка на основных торговых маршрутах. 

При этом отдельные системы и сектора были свободны в развитии собственных вооруженных сил. Обманчивое впечатление, поскольку Сенат не спешил отпускать поводок, вводя прогрессивные ставки налогов для наиболее развитых миров, стремящихся обрести максимальную независимость.

— Хорошо, — узловатые пальцы Сноука оглаживают подлокотник трона. — Пришло время заявить о себе. Начинайте подготовку, генерал. И постарайтесь, чтобы завтрашний день стал для Республики последним.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — Хакс коротко кивает и, бросив на все еще безмолвствующего Рена торжествующий взгляд, уходит, чувствуя, как от врученной ему власти покалывает кончики пальцев. Тень магистра, слишком похожую на свернувшуюся клубком нексу, он предпочитает игнорировать.

***

— Полковник, я буду у себя, — командующий на секунду зажмуривается до боли, пытаясь побороть нервный тик. Безуспешно.

«Боги, когда я уже высплюсь, наконец?» — отсветы многочисленных экранов слепят уставшие глаза — большая часть ночи ушла на повторную проверку систем «Старкиллера» и определение последовательности подключения дополнительных накопителей энергии. Хакс постарался лично проконтролировать все возможные и невозможные операции, проверить отработку стандартных сценариев и при этом не давить авторитетом делающих свою работу операторов. Охваченную лихорадочным энтузиазмом дежурную смену удается отправить отдыхать лишь незадолго до рассвета, и сейчас те, кто будет непосредственно отвечать за выстрел, занимают их места.

Генерал подходит к транспластиловому окну, глядя на то, как первые лучи солнца превращают белый снег в расплавленное золото. С минуту смотрит и, не прощаясь, покидает помещение командного центра.

Речь, которая должна ознаменовать гибель Республики, придумана им давно. И многократно отрепетирована в мыслях, но ни разу ни слова из нее не произнесено вслух. Еще один ритуал, обещание самому себе, что то, что должно быть сказано, будет сказано только один раз.

«Наивно в какой-то мере», — кабинет встречает Хакса сухой прохладой с тем самым горчащим на языке привкусом морозного воздуха, который всегда появляется в любом нежилом помещении базы.

Генерал стряхивает шинель на спинку дивана, бросает следом перчатки и садится в рабочее кресло, бездумно глядя на пустой стол и свои бледные ладони, лежащие на столешнице.

Через три с половиной часа «Старкиллер» займет наиболее выгодное для стрельбы положение. И столица Новой Республики исчезнет в пламени рождения новой звезды. Символично, пугающе, жестоко?

«Безразлично, — Хакс, наконец, находит слово, наилучшим образом описывающее его эмоции по этому поводу. — Мне ведь действительно нет никакого дела до тех миллиардов живых существ, которые умрут сегодня. Как странно... Впрочем, подавляющему большинству разумных не интересно, что творится в соседней системе, а про остальную часть галактики и говорить нечего».

Генерал утыкается лбом в скрещенные руки и закрывает глаза. Куда лучше было бы поспать минут сорок, пока есть возможность, чем сидеть вот так, но заснуть в таком взвинченном состоянии маловероятно.

«А когда-то я думал, что недостижимого для меня нет...»

Чернота под веками вдруг расцветает яркими красками летнего вечера, а холодный металлопластик под ладонями становится чуть шершавым деревом, на котором так интересно изучать прожилки, похожие на русла высохших рек, и представлять себя великим путешественником. С другой стороны, кем еще себя представлять четырехлетнему ребенку, украдкой пробравшемуся в отцовский кабинет и занявшему такое большое и уютное кресло?

Старинная настольная лампа отбрасывает причудливые тени, смешивающиеся с полумраком прозрачных сумерек, за оконным стеклом вьются большие и глупые бабочки-однодневки, которых так любит ловить Кошка. А вот и она сама: бесцеремонно запрыгивает на стол, тычется холодным носом в ухо и с грацией ездового ранкора протаптывается по спине, цепляясь когтями за рубашку.

— Милли, брысь, — сонно выдыхает Хакс и застывает неподвижно, чувствуя, как капля холодного пота стекает по виску.

Его Кошку звали Миллисент, и она была обычным фелинксом, не имеющим ничего общего с той дымчато-серой зверюгой, которая ходит в его сны. 

Генерал приоткрывает глаза, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как исчезают с полированной столешницы призрачные отпечатки кошачьих лап. Его невидимый гость тяжело спрыгивает на пол, едва слышно мяукает и растворяется в ярком свете наступившего утра.

Хакс выпрямляется, медленно и осторожно, словно ожидая удара в спину. Но в кабинете он один, и ничего больше не напоминает о... Кошке, или том, что под ее личиной наносит ему визит за визитом.

«Как же я сразу не догадался», — генерал кладет ладонь на замок скрытого ящика стола. Для действительно серьезных вещей есть сейф, но для милых мелочей достаточно и такого тайника. Там, среди всей прочей ерунды, хранится отключенная рамка с его детскими голографиями. И одной единственной, где он снят с матерью. И маленькой рыжей кошкой на руках.

«Мурлыкающая Сила, тень в виде нексу и рыцари, в которых от зверя больше, чем от человека. Богиня войны, которой вы служите, названа в легенде женщиной с головой кошки, способной перевоплощаться по желанию...» — Хакс достает рамку и ставит ее на стол, не спеша активировать.

«Ваши игры, Рен, переходят границы дозволенного. И если вы рассчитывали столь странным способом завоевать мое доверие, то жестоко ошиблись. Со своими демонами я в состоянии справиться сам».

Короткий писк комлинка прерывает его размышления.

— Слушаю, — получается слишком резко, но щадить чужие нервы нет никакого желания.

— Сэр, — голос оператора чуть заметно вздрагивает. — Мы зафиксировали сигнал маяка, установленного на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола». Час назад он совершил посадку на Такодане.

Хакс кривит уголок губ в довольной улыбке.

— Передайте информацию магистру рыцарей Рен. Это его зона ответственности.

«А у меня есть другие, более интересные дела».

#10

«Сегодня будет пасмурно», — генерал щурит глаза, разглядывая заполняющийся ровными рядами штурмовиков плац. Фигурки в белой броне с высоты платформы кажутся кукольными. 

Командующий аккуратно стягивает с головы наушники, обрывая поток команд, поступающих из командного пункта, надевает фуражку и мельком оглядывает себя в блестящей стенной панели.

Пол едва ощутимо вибрирует под ногами — энергия умирающей звезды сворачивается в главном накопителе в «карман» подпространства, перерождаясь в нечто большее. Полная зарядка занимает тридцать две минуты, и до ее окончания остается всего несколько секунд. 

Пусть Хакс больше не слышит трансляцию переговоров операторов, но без труда восстанавливает ход событий.

«Открыть окно в планетарном щите над главным калибром», — подернутое серыми облаками небо едва заметно меняет цвет, становится светлее и выше. Вибрация пола перерастает в отчетливо различимый низкий гул выведенного на режим термоосциллятора.

Дрожь поднимается вверх, отзываясь в каждой кости и отдаваясь щекочущим сотрясением воздуха в легких. И Хаксу кажется, что это у него внутри разгорается пламя, плавя ребра и превращая неровно стучащее сердце в двойник главного накопителя, где-то далеко внизу раскаляющегося добела перед выстрелом. 

«Я — смерть».

Морозный воздух обжигает уши, от холода и нервного напряжения сводит пальцы судорожно сжатых за спиной рук, усиленный ретрансляторами голос звенит над площадью, дробясь гулким эхом в изгибах монументальной архитектуры и далеких гор.

«Я зажигаю звезду. И буду за это проклят».

— ...И запомнят этот день, как последний день Новой Республики! — не удержавшись, он срывается на крик, чувствуя, как вздрагивают стоящие за его спиной офицеры, пойманные в ловушку причастности к великому делу. Загипнотизированные экспрессией речи и собственным страхом.

Белые фигурки внизу синхронно разворачиваются, подчиняясь отрывистой команде.

И финальное «Огонь» срывается с губ на выдохе, превращаясь в столб алого пламени.

«Что-то рождается, что-то умирает», — генерал не мигая смотрит в ослепительно яркое небо цвета крови, не замечая рези в глазах. Ощущая, как внутри него становится гулко и пусто. Бессмысленно. И на одно крошечное мгновение он отчаянно желает истаять, раствориться в последнем выплеске темной энергии, вырывающемся из жерла главного калибра «Старкиллера». Сжечь себя дотла и принести последнюю жертву.

***

— Сэр, — датапад с отчетом ложится на стол рядом с чашкой кофе. — Магистр Рен отбыл с миссией на Такодану сразу после залпа. В составе миссии две эскадрильи ДИ-истребителей, четыре десантных бота и командный шаттл.

Хакс молча кивает. Сорванное горло болит, а предстоящий подробный доклад Верховному лидеру об уничтожении системы Хосниан лишь усугубит ситуацию. Но сначала надо ознакомиться с результатами прослушки. Камеры в своей каюте на «Финализаторе» Рен предсказуемо уничтожил, но вот микрофон в смежном помещении уцелел. Том самом, где Кайло хранит свою самую большую ценность — искореженный и оплавленный шлем своего деда — последнего лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера.

Возможно, в записях последних суток найдется что-то интересное. Генерал вставляет в ухо горошину наушника и отхлебывает кофе. Обжигаясь и отмечая, что стоит завернуть в медотсек — спросить что-то для горла, иначе вместо доклада получится одно сипение.

«...Я снова чувствую его. Притяжение света. Верховный лидер тоже чувствует его во мне...» — Хаксу удается удержаться от насмешливого фырканья лишь чудом. Если Сноук действительно ощутит хотя бы слабый намек на предательство, то магистр от переговорного зала не дойдет даже до жилого яруса. Похоже, Рен сам толком не понимает природы своих метаний. С одной стороны, вынужденный подчиняться приказам «учителя», соблюдая условия сделки, с другой — не имея смелости высказать свое мнение по поводу всего того, в чем ему приходится участвовать, он колеблется, как натянутая струна. Что периодически выливается в срывы наподобие недавнего погрома. 

«Надеюсь, Митаку уже выпустили из лазарета», — как известно генералу, убивать Кайло предпочитает своей рукой, а к массовым казням относится... скептически. И вместо всей Хосниан-Прайм предпочел бы взорвать здание Сената. Ну, может, с парой прилегающих кварталов. Жаль, что один одаренный, сколь бы талантлив он ни был, не может уничтожить флот противника. 

«Посмотрим, насколько удачлив магистр окажется в поисках этой проклятой карты, — командующий бросает взгляд на хронометр, понимая, что непозволительно расслабился и пора возвращаться к текущим задачам. — В противном случае Верховный лидер окажется очень недоволен. И хорошо бы только Реном».

— Полковник, подготовьте полный отчет о состоянии накопительных резервуаров всех ярусов с учетом степени выгорания оболочек. Я хочу знать, как скоро мы будем готовы к следующему выстрелу.

— Да, сэр, — Дату, такой же бледный от недосыпания, как и сам генерал, но умудрившийся сохранить бравый вид, кивает и отходит к пультам операторов, передавая приказ по инстанциям. 

Шум голосов, наполняющий помещение командного центра, усиливается, а Хакс опускает веки, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Идти к себе далеко и лень, подождать свежих отчетов можно и тут. Главное — не заснуть. 

«А с хроническим недосыпом надо и правда что-то сделать».

***

— Она владеет Силой и даже не догадывается о том, насколько одарена! — звенящий возмущением голос Рена ввинчивается в уши, заставляя генерала едва заметно поморщиться. Акустика в переговорном зале замечательная. 

Вид магистра, оправдывающегося за очередную неудачу перед учителем, греет душу. В особенности тот факт, что в этот раз Кайло забыл надеть свой шлем и теперь все его эмоции читаются без труда. Ведь привыкнув прятать лицо, Рен напрочь забывает о том, что за его выражением надо следить и не демонстрировать свою досаду так явно.

— Где дройд? — Сноуку быстро надоедают бессмысленные оправдания.

— Рен решил, что раз он захватил девушку, то дройд больше не нужен, — вкрадчиво произносит Хакс, останавливаясь рядом с магистром и краем глаза любуясь произведенным его словами эффектом. — У нас нет точных данных, но велика вероятность, что он попал в руки противника.

«Провалить простейшее задание, потерять два десантных бота со всем экипажем и целую эскадрилью, привести вместо астромеха ту самую девицу с Джакку, решив, что по мельком увиденному мусорщицей фрагменту можно восстановить карту, и при этом не суметь вытащить нужную информацию из ее примитивных мозгов — блестяще, Рен. Вы доказали свою компетентность в решении сложных вопросов. Хорошо хоть все Сопротивление за собой не приволокли на хвосте, и то только потому, что успели унести ноги раньше, чем кому-то пришло в голову прицепить на ваш шаттл маячок!»

— Координаты основной вражеской базы известны? — кажется, повелителю тоже требуется время на то, чтобы успокоиться.

— Мы проследили их корабли до системы Иллиниум, Верховный лидер, — генерал смотрит вверх, в изуродованное лицо нависающей над ним голограммы, и вся его радость от мелкой победы над вечным соперником медленно тает, сменяясь нехорошим предчувствием. — Еще несколько часов — и мы сможем определить их точное местоположение.

— Это лишнее, — Сноук откидывается на спинку своего кресла. — Я хочу, чтобы вы уничтожили всю систему.

«Что?! Там три обитаемых планеты, зачем уничтожать еще одну систему сразу за Хосниан, когда можно просто нанести точечный удар, вынудив остальных присягнуть на верность Ордену?» — ошарашенный столь странным капризом Верховного лидера, Хакс забывает о собственной защите и непроизвольно ежится, ощутив, как призрачные пальцы перебирают его крамольные мысли. Оспаривать прямой приказ он не будет, это слишком сильно отдает попыткой суицида, но попытаться убедить...

— Всю систему, генерал! — резко произносит Сноук. — Информация о месте, в котором укрывается последний джедай, должна исчезнуть вместе с базой Сопротивления!

— Верховный лидер! Я могу достать карту... — очнувшийся от ступора Рен тоже пытается вставить в разговор свои полкредита, но Сноук обрывает его небрежным взмахом руки. 

И Хакс решает, что пора покинуть зал, пока его не обвинили в саботировании приказа. Сила за его спиной свивается тугой спиралью, заставляя ускорить шаг и незаметно втянуть голову в плечи. Желание сорваться на бег становится нестерпимым. 

И лишь опускающаяся створка двери отсекает его от волны холодного гнева, которым наполнены слова Верховного лидера, обращенные к Рену:

— Приведи ко мне девчонку.

— Сэр, — испуганный адъютант появляется из-за поворота. Судя по взгляду, метнувшемуся от закрывшейся двери к лицу генерала и обратно, ему нужен Рен, но прерывать беседу магистра с Верховным лидером немыслимо.

— Докладывайте, — сухо приказывает командующий, готовясь услышать очередную неприятную новость. И его ожидания оправдываются с лихвой.

— Генерал, сэр, только что совершен побег из тюремного блока. 

— Девчонка с Джакку? — уточняет он непонятно зачем.

— Да, сэр.

«Проклятье!»

— Код желтый. Перекрыть входы-выходы, особое внимание уделить ангару и стоянкам спидеров, запретить взлет всем кораблям без моего личного разрешения, усилить патрули. Сбежавшая пленница нужна живой и по возможности целой, — Хакс переводит взгляд на адъютанта. — Вы слышали? По возможности.

— А..? — капитан выразительно скашивает глаза на все еще закрытую дверь.

— Не будем лишать магистра возможности узнать последние новости лично, — со змеиной ухмылкой отвечает командующий.

«Если этот кретин позволит себе очередной срыв — завтра же Сноук получит полный доклад о всех перемещениях Рена за последние шесть месяцев. И мне плевать, насколько сильно это будет похоже на сведение счетов!»

***

Не находящая выхода злость клубится внутри тенью жара сверхновой, оседает тонкой пленкой пота на висках, заставляя оставить шинель на спинке кресла. 

«Бессмысленно уничтожать систему за системой, разрушая то, что должно быть захвачено и приведено к порядку. Если мы будем поступать так с каждой планетой, на которой обнаружатся следы Сопротивления, то очень быстро снова вернемся в Неизведанные Регионы, оставив за собой обломки сотен обитаемых миров. Но Сноук в ярости, а значит, глух к доводам логики. Возможно, он удовлетворится уничтожением следующей цели?» — призрачная надежда тает, как дым.

Генерал широким шагом пересекает помещение командного пункта, вплотную подходя к обзорному окну. И лишь наткнувшись взглядом на свое отражение, замирает на секунду, осмысливая увиденное. И резко выдыхает. Пусть девчонка еще на найдена, а Рен ожидаемо сорвался, разгромив допросную, но сейчас-то все заняты делом. И ему стоит последовать примеру своих подчиненных.

— Начать зарядку орудия, — отрывисто приказывает он. — Цель — система Иллиниум.

— Есть, сэр. Зарядка орудия начата, — Хаксу кажется, что его нервозность каким-то образом передается подчиненным, и генерал усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться на контроле процесса подготовки к выстрелу. Раз уж Верховный лидер просит повторить недавний успех, они обязаны выполнить этот приказ. А предполагаемым кораблем-нарушителем, зафиксированным системой ПВО, пусть занимается Рен. Он как раз в подходящем настроении.

«И я, так и быть, даже воздержусь от комментариев, если магистр хоть что-то сумеет сделать правильно. И вовремя!»

Короткий резкий писк сообщения высокой важности прерывает его мысли.

— Что такое? — командующий подходит вплотную к озадаченному оператору, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Планетарные щиты, сэр. Они отключились. Целиком, — в глазах сержанта плещется паника. И очень трудно не попасть под ее влияние.

— Убедитесь, что это не технический сбой, — Хакс сверлит экран злым взглядом. — И пошлите к пункту управления дефлекторами ремонтную бригаду. В сопровождении двух отделений штурмовиков.

«Пусть это будет просто сбой в программе, ну пожалуйста», — мысленно просит неизвестно у кого генерал. В глубине души понимая, что надежда тщетна.

#11

— Готовность? — удерживать безразличный тон все сложнее и сложнее. Перевод управления дефлекторов на ручной режим задерживается из-за конфликта в системе. Предполагаемые диверсанты безнаказанно бродят по базе, а Рена носит неизвестно где.

— Десять минут до полной зарядки, — лица операторов в свете угасающей звезды кажутся бледными пятнами. Стоять у них над душой бессмысленно. Мешать делать свою работу — опасно.

Хакс возвращается к обзорному окну, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и видит, как с темнеющего неба прямо на шестиугольную крышу корпуса термоосциллятора пикируют десятки крестокрылов.

Комок в горле на секунду перекрывает дыхание.

— Поднять все эскадрильи, всем зенитным батареям — огонь по любой захваченной цели. Я хочу, чтобы к моменту выстрела в воздухе не осталось ни единой вражеской машины!

— Сэр, — полковник Дату стоит у ступеней, не решаясь сократить дистанцию. — На таком малом удалении мы не можем гарантировать, что автоматические батареи не будут бить по своим. Как и самонаводящиеся ракеты.

— Меня не волнуют сопутствующие потери, — голос срывается в шипение. — Выполняйте приказ.

Хакс резко отворачивается, испытывая острое желание стащить перчатки и впиться ногтями в тонкую кожу запястий. Возможно, это поможет ему удержать маску безразличия чуть дольше. Он не может потерпеть поражение сразу после триумфа. Это будет слишком жестокой шуткой мироздания. Или Великой Силы. Которая однажды уже пошутила именно так.

Крестокрылы атакуют термоосциллятор с упорством обреченных, волна за волной. По примерным подсчетам, к «Старкиллеру» их пришло три или четыре эскадрильи. Сейчас уже сложно сказать точно — небо испятнано разрывами, а обломки подбитых машин сыплются на холодный снег огненным дождем.

«Почти все, что было у Сопротивления», — генерал морщится от особенно яркой и близкой вспышки. К счастью, вражеские пилоты полностью сосредоточенны на своей задаче и не пытаются нанести удар по командному пункту. 

«Вот и пригодились им украденные чертежи», — Хакс закусывает губу, подавляя рвущееся наружу ругательство. Сопротивление хочет не просто отсрочить выстрел, а уничтожить базу здесь и сейчас. Вероятно, даже они сообразили, что после гибели Сената им больше не стоит рассчитывать на финансовую и военную поддержку со стороны Новой Республики. И поспешили нанести удар.

— Сэр, зафиксировано нарушение периметра. Неизвестные проникли на уровень верхнего кольца топливных элементов термоосциллятора, — оператор скашивает глаза на командующего, застывшего в напряженной позе у обзорного окна. — Магистр Рен с отрядом находится на том же уровне.

— Время? — коротко интересуется генерал, мысленно проклиная всех одаренных скопом.

— Две минуты до полной зарядки.

— Пошлите в помощь магистру дополнительные силы. Немедленно, — пальцы вдавливают край перчатки в кожу до отрезвляющей боли.

— Есть, сэр.

Над кромкой гигантского шестиугольника расцветает вспышка мощного взрыва, а от удара, последовавшего за частичным разрушением корпуса, вздрагивает и идет рябью картинка на всех мониторах командного пункта. А в хор разнообразных аварийных сигналов вплетается тоскливый взлаивающий рев сирен пожарной тревоги.

— Осциллятор поврежден, но полностью функционален, — лихорадочный перестук клавиш отдается режущей болью в висках. — Тридцать секунд до полной зарядки.

— Стрелять по готовности, — несколько капель крови с расцарапанного запястья пачкают манжет рубашки, и генерал поспешно одергивает рукав кителя, скрывая следы своей слабости. Думая, что в этот раз тоже было близко, слишком близко. 

***

А потом какой-то из безумцев, пилотирующих крестокрылы, догадывается совершить самоубийство путем атаки на термоосциллятор изнутри. И вся система идет вразнос.

Самый подходящий момент для доклада Сноуку.

Которого, как выясняется, не интересует ничего, кроме его драгоценного ученика.

«Безумие — искать кого-то посреди этого хаоса», — Хакс уворачивается от обрушившегося с потолка переговорного зала блока светильников, понимая, что еще немного — и все заснеженное плато вокруг командного пункта просто сомнется, как грязная простыня. Сейсмическая активность нарастает, и совсем скоро перегруженные генераторы полей удержания выйдут из строя, а собранная в ядре энергия звезды вырвется наружу, снося все на своем пути.

Спасать тут действительно уже нечего, но есть крошечный шанс сохранить хотя бы часть персонала. Истошный вой сирены объявляет начало всеобщей эвакуации. Единственного сценария, никогда не отрабатывавшегося по полной схеме — большая часть систем базы требовала круглосуточного контроля со стороны операторов и их работа не могла быть остановлена даже на час без непоправимых последствий.

Сейчас им всем предстояло пожать плоды подобной беспечности.

Холодный воздух сбивает дыхание, обжигает горло и заставляет давиться словами. 

«Где Фазма, когда она нужна?» — мрачно думает Хакс, искренне сожалея о невозможности переложить ответственность за жизнь Рена на чужие плечи. Но капитана штурмовиков искать некогда, придется обойтись тем, что есть под рукой — десятком солдат под руководством сержанта. Испуганных и дезориентированных, как и любой человек на станции.

Возможно, кроме него самого.

«И диверсантов, если они пережили взрыв осциллятора», — пермакрит посадочной площадки идет волной прямо под ногами, и генерал едва успевает ухватиться за борт спидера, чтобы не упасть. Стоящие на противоположном краю полосы ДИ-истребители начинают один за другим медленно сползать в расходящийся широкий разлом. Круглые кабины лопаются от жара, словно мыльные пузыри, разбрасывая во все стороны осколки транспластила и обломки металла. Завораживающее зрелище, от которого с трудом удается отвести взгляд.

— Мы зафиксировали сигнал, сэр, — сержант тянет его за рукав наброшенной на плечи шинели, — четыре километра к западу отсюда.

Хакс заторможено кивает, цепляется за закованную в белую броню руку, перемахивает через борт и обессилено падает на свое место.

***

Снег на краю обрыва истоптан и забрызган кровью. Генерал переступает ветку поваленного дерева, не обращая внимания на копошащихся за его спиной людей. Магистр, которого двое солдат пытаются поставить на ноги, тяжело ранен, но жив. И, судя по доносящимся со стороны спидера рычащим звукам, намерен обойтись в транспортировке себя к цели без посторонней помощи.

«Живуч как кошка, в отличие от меня», — отстраненно думает Хакс, глядя прямо перед собой. Волна сухого жара, идущего от разлома, плавит снег, а зарево близкого пожара отбрасывает густые тени от вывернутых с корнем деревьев и треснувших камней. Земля под ногами вновь крупно вздрагивает и немного проседает.

«Четыре шага», — мгновенно определяет безопасную дистанцию генерал. Край обрыва на первый взгляд кажется надежным, но глубокие трещины, расходящиеся по схватившемуся тонкой коркой льда снегу, подсказывают, что это не так.

«Мне надо сделать всего четыре шага. И я больше ничего и никому не буду должен», — опасная, но такая притягательная мысль. 

Таркин смог избежать позора лишь потому, что погиб вместе с первой «Звездой Смерти», иначе никакие прошлые заслуги не спасли бы гранд-моффа от гнева Императора. Хакс имеет все основания подозревать, что ему самому лучше бы повторить судьбу Уилхуффа. Даже если он привезет Верховному лидеру ученика, его людей, погибающих сейчас во внутренних помещениях базы, это не вернет.

«Еще одна причина, по которой имитация полной эвакуации никогда не проводилась — то, что при разрушении выведенного на рабочий режим термоосциллятора она попросту невозможна. И прогнозируемый уровень потерь даже при самом благоприятном раскладе составляет свыше шестидесяти процентов», — эта информация была строго засекречена, а вероятность возникновения такой ситуации признана пренебрежимо малой. Хакс сам подписывал соответствующие документы. 

Теперь за тогдашнюю самоуверенность приходится платить страшную цену.

«Смерть по неосторожности или самоубийство — кто будет разбираться, кто будет свидетельствовать?» — генерал делает первый шаг легко. На втором — вязнет в снегу, едва достигающем щиколоток, словно в смоле. И только после этого догадывается обернуться.

Магистр стоит, тяжело привалившись боком к борту спидера и вытянув дрожащую руку перед собой.

«Не надо, Хакс», — непривычно мягко произносит знакомый голос, звучащий лишь в голове генерала. А пламя пожара отражается в расширенных зрачках Рена, окруженных тонким кольцом желтой радужки, как в зеркале.

***

Подробности взлета стираются из памяти сразу же, стоит только «Ипсилону» набрать необходимую высоту и с предельным ускорением ввинтиться в подсвеченное пламенем небо. Даже усиленные компенсаторы справляются с трудом, но генерал прекрасно понимает пилотов, выжимающих из машины все возможное. 

Сам на их месте... что именно, додумать не удается, поскольку экраны, передающие картинку с внешних камер, затапливает море огня, сенсоры, которыми под завязку напичкан командный шаттл, выходят из строя, а через мгновение приходит ударная волна. 

Привязные ремни больно впиваются в плечи, когда мир переворачивается перед глазами, и Хакс успевает где-то на краю сознания порадоваться своей предусмотрительности. Выбери он салон вместо кабины пилотов, сейчас бы ему пришлось куда хуже. 

— Сэр, — генерал мотает головой, пытаясь разогнать цветные пятна перед глазами, и не сразу соображает, что к нему обращается один из штурмовиков. Солдат стоит, крепко вцепившись двумя руками в дверной проем, словно ожидает еще одного взрыва, но базы больше нет и теперь вместо нее лишь сгусток клокочущей энергии — нежизнеспособный зародыш новой звезды.

— Сэр, — штурмовик твердо намерен донести свою мысль до командующего. — Вы нужны в медицинском отсеке.

— Иду, — первый шаг самый трудный, Хакса ведет в сторону, но усилием воли ему удается удержаться на ногах, сохранив остатки собственного достоинства.

«Хотя какое это уже имеет значение?»

Глаза Рена темные и пустые, подернутые дымкой беспамятства. Три дозы противошокового и обезболивающего не возымели никакого действия, и медицинский дройд с возмущенным писком запрашивает разрешения на четвертый укол.

Генерал медленно моргает, пытаясь осмыслить вопрос. Он не врач, он совершенно не представляет себе последствий такого решения, но кивает, потому что смотреть на безвольно мотающуюся голову магистра нет сил. Ему явно больно, и эта чужая боль волной расходится по крошечному помещению медотсека, накрывая не только генерала, но и сидящих за переборкой штурмовиков. Кто-то из них коротко вскрикивает и роняет что-то тяжелое. Оружие, скорее всего.

Хакс с трудом выдавливает «да» в ответ на очередной вопросительный писк дройда, и новая доза лекарств впрыскивается в кровь Рена, хотя кажется, что крови в нем уже почти не осталось.

«Зачем тебе было меня останавливать, Кайло?» — вопрос остается без ответа, в себя магистр так и не приходит. Ни сейчас, ни в лазарете, куда его отправляют сразу же после того, как шаттл совершает неуклюжую посадку в главном ангаре «Финализатора».

Генерал ступает на палубу своего флагмана с идеально прямой спиной и сложенными в привычном жесте руками. Пустое притворство, призванное создать иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Встречающие его офицеры стыдливо отводят глаза, стараясь не замечать очевидного. Орден потерпел поражение, а основной виновник этого сейчас стоит перед ними. Живой и здоровый. Пока.

#12

На третьи сутки после гибели базы генералу хочется удавиться. Он призраком бродит по коридорам крейсера, распугивая патрули, пытаясь проконтролировать абсолютно все происходящее и одновременно понимая всю бессмысленность данного процесса. Ему кажется, что подчиненные косятся на него сочувственно. Каждый такой жалостливый взгляд — как пощечина, режущее без ножа признание его слабости. Мучительное, но справедливое. Он не смог спасти станцию, не смог организовать эвакуацию персонала, успел разве что выполнить последний приказ Сноука — вытащил с расползающегося клочьями снежного плато магистра рыцарей Рен. И упустил мусорщицу с предателем.

«Финализатор» идет к своей цели — назначенной точке рандеву с кораблем Верховного лидера не по прямой — а серией коротких прыжков, путая следы и на всю мощность используя глушилки. Идет один, поскольку остальные крейсера их небольшого флота получили приказ уходить без флагмана, унося на борту выживших после взрыва планеты.

Командующий бродит по бесконечным коридорам, и тень погибшей базы следует за ним тонким запахом гари, от которого невозможно избавиться, и липкой паутиной взглядов, невесомым шелком охватывающей горло. Запрещающей даже придумывать оправдания.

«Потеря контроля — вот как это выглядит на самом деле. Минутная слабость тут, рассеявшееся внимание там. Небрежность, погрешность в инструкции, недостаточный уровень подготовки... и вот она, катастрофа, которой можно было избежать», — генерал прислоняется горячим лбом к холодному полированному металлу и прикрывает веки.

В голове все крутится та фраза про уязвимую точку, слова Рена про осциллятор. И Хакса накрывает осознанием. Уязвимой точкой было не место, а человек. Сам Кайло, оказавшийся не в том месте не в то время. Запустивший цепную реакцию непоправимых ошибок. И едва не поставивший в ней финальную точку собственной смертью. 

«Будь оно все проклято...»

Генерал вспоминает залитый алым снег и резко открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с самим собой. Впрочем, отражение в зеркале подтверждает, что косятся подчиненные на него не зря. Восемьдесят часов без сна кого угодно превратят в собственное привидение. 

Но заснуть совершенно невозможно, усталость перешла ту тонкую грань, когда ее еще можно победить волевым усилием, заставив себя расслабиться и успокоиться. Любая попытка закрыть глаза оборачивается изматывающим кошмаром — Хакс раз за разом видит сгорающий в пламени поглощенной звезды «Старкиллер».

И даже взятая в медотсеке доза снотворного погружает его не в нормальный сон, а в мутную, вязкую, на грани бодрствования, дрему. То мерзкое состояние, когда все слышишь, ощущаешь и видишь, но не имеешь сил подняться. Генерал сворачивается клубком на диване, безуспешно пытаясь согреться, но поселившаяся где-то глубоко внутри дрожь не дает ему ни малейшего шанса. По-хорошему, надо бы встать, прервав это бессмысленное и болезненное, на грани терпимого, времяпровождение, взять что-то теплое и укрыться им. Хакс вспоминает пахнущую мокрой шерстью и кровью шинель и съеживается еще сильнее. Китель, сейчас висящий на спинке рабочего кресла на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не годится вместо одеяла, но даже попытка коснуться украшенного двумя нашивками рукава кажется делом слишком сложным и требующим многочасового обдумывания. Перегруженный информацией мозг категорически не хочет отключаться от реальности, заставляя жалеть о своем решении не оставаться в лазарете на ночь.

Генерал открывает глаза, слепо глядя вперед, и ничуть не удивляется, когда от пятна густой тени в углу отделяется другая тень, из плоской картинки выступающая в реальность. Обретающая объем и забавные кисточки на острых ушах. 

Кошка подходит ближе, с любопытством обнюхивает пальцы свешивающейся с дивана руки и аккуратно облизывает костяшки шершавым языком. Потом дарит лежащему человеку чуть презрительный взгляд желтых глаз и подходит вплотную, почти упираясь лобастой головой в острый локоть, прикрывающий живот.

Хакс сдавлено всхлипывает, сгребая Кошку в объятья, утыкается лицом в мягкую шерсть и бессвязно шепчет слова старой сказки, не замечая, как ресницы слипаются от слез.

«Восемь слуг у гордой богини... восемь теней на ступенях трона... две из них охраняют покой предвечных вод, черных и густых, как смола... две — скользят неслышно во мраке, две — измеряют бесконечность и две — отрицают все сущее, скрывая свою суть... Все они — проводники в страну мертвых для тех, кто погиб в бою, во славу солнцеликой, несущей в своем сердце ярость и скорбь...»

Кошка остается на всю ночь, не делая попыток вырваться или принять более удобную позу. Просто разрешает себя держать, согревая теплом и убаюкивая низким грудным мурлыканьем.

***

— Верховный лидер, — генерал не спешит поднимать голову и встречаться взглядом с голограммой. Пусть в этом переговорном пункте нет возможности создать столь любимую повелителем подавляющую своими размерами проекцию, но Сноук и без этих фокусов умеет донести до собеседника свое недовольство.

— Вы потеряли станцию, — безэмоционально констатирует Верховный лидер. — Я жду от вас отчет, максимально полный и подробный. И не пытайтесь оправдаться, грамотный анализ причин провала даст вам больше очков в глазах ваших коллег.

Хакс кивает, по-прежнему глядя в пол. 

— Разбирательство назначено через месяц, нам нужно время на перегруппировку сил и корректировку планов. Постарайтесь провести эти дни с пользой для Первого Ордена, генерал. И подготовьтесь к передаче дел — «Финализатор» вы покинете вместе с Кайло Реном.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — ровно отзывается командующий, поднимая взгляд.

Сноук смотрит мимо него, думая о чем-то своем. Возможно о том, какое наказание он назначит своему нерадивому ученику, до сих пор не соизволившему прийти в себя и поэтому счастливо избежавшему этого разговора. Или о делах Ордена, или о новых перспективных кандидатах, или...

— Свободны, генерал, — насмешливая интонация, так явно звучащая в голосе повелителя, заставляет стиснуть зубы и поклониться значительно ниже, чем обычно, в безуспешной попытке скрыть алеющие уши.

Верховный лидер прекрасно умеет жалить словом, загоняя под кожу холодный яд саморазрушения, отравляющий и без того безрадостное существование. 

«Нет более старательных исполнителей, чем те, кто уже один раз потерпел неудачу», — первые строки будущего отчета ложатся на воображаемый лист еще до того, как за спиной закрывается дверь переговорного пункта.

***

Рен приходит, когда до выхода из гиперпространства в конечной точке их затянувшегося путешествия остаются считанные часы.

Задремавшего в обнимку с датападом Хакса будит тяжелое ощущение чужого присутствия. Генерал с трудом открывает глаза, пытаясь понять, где он находится, и переводит взгляд на обнаружившегося рядом с диваном магистра. Тот сидит в позе для медитаций, уперев локти в колени и запустив обе руки в спутанные волосы.

— Рен, вы рехнулись? — сонно интересуется Хакс, пытаясь сесть и машинально отмечая показываемое хронометром время, для визитов совершенно не подходящее. — Сначала вы ходите в мои сны, как к себе домой, а теперь являетесь во плоти.

— Прошу прощения за бестактность.

Магистр выпрямляется, опуская руки, и Хакс давится воздухом. Нет, желтых глаз с вертикальным зрачком он подсознательно ожидал, внутренне смирившись с тем, что его пушистый ночной гость и этот ненормальный одаренный как-то связаны друг с другом. Но увидеть торчащие из темных волос треугольные кошачьи уши с кисточками оказывается немного слишком.

«Боги, это не может быть настолько абсурдно...»

А уж когда эти уши совершенно по-звериному дергаются на его удивленный вздох, остатки самоконтроля рассыпаются прахом и Хакс начинает смеяться, до крови закусывая костяшки пальцев. Но это никак не помогает сдержать подступающую истерику.

— Не надо, генерал, — Рен мягко перехватывает его руку, подносит к губам и слизывает каплю крови, выступившую на месте укуса. Шершавым кошачьим языком.

Хакс замолкает мгновенно. Застывает мраморной статуей, и бледная до прозрачности кожа только подчеркивает сходство.

— Значит, все было на самом деле? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— В какой-то мере, — Кайло чуть сжимает узкую ладонь генерала, и окружающий мир расцветает тысячей оттенков черного, обретая противоестественную глубину и четкость. — Один джедай когда-то сказал, что истинность того или иного утверждения зависит от точки зрения. Солгал, конечно же, но доля истины в этих словах есть. Надо только правильно выбрать точку...

— Но зачем вы рассказываете это мне? Зачем вы вообще вмешались в мою жизнь? Сны и прочее... Ведь вам нужна была девчонка, она одаренная, она могла бы стать тем, что вы ищете. Недостающим рыцарем, — голос садится до шепота.

— Нет, — Рен подается вперед, поднимаясь на колени и прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу. — Она могла бы стать новой протеже Сноука, но не одной из нас. Сделка была заключена много лет назад... Восьмой рыцарь — вы, Хакс. Нужно лишь ваше согласие.

Желтизна нечеловеческих глаз густеет до карего, а вертикальный зрачок становится обычным. Круглым.

— Вы можете обвинять меня в чем угодно, включая подмену воспоминаний и попытку втереться в доверие. Но... у вас никогда не было кошки, генерал, ни серой, ни рыжей. А на той голографии, которую вы хранили в своем кабинете на базе, у вас в руках игрушечный шаттл. Мой... дядя подарил мне точно такой же, когда мне исполнилось шесть. Надеялся привить любовь к полетам.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо произносит Хакс, опуская ресницы. Рен слишком близко и это... неправильно. 

— Не страшно, я объясню, — магистр отстраняется, садится на пятки и смотрит снизу вверх лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Тонкая полоса почти зажившего шрама делит лицо надвое, превращая его в расколотую маску. — К богине приходят разными путями. Чаще всего — отчаявшись. Вверяя ей свою душу и получая взамен восемь жизней. Восемь возможностей избежать смерти, скрывшись в тенях.

— Но я не... — Хакс обрывает себя на полуслове. 

— Вы ведь почти не помните мать, верно? — Рен смотрит испытующе, так, словно пытается заглянуть за скрывающую чужие мысли завесу без Силы. — Ее жизнь была взята в обмен за вашу. Теперь у вас есть шанс вернуть долг.

«Я об этом пожалею», — полустертые воспоминания обретают цвет, всплывают на поверхность памяти, как хрупкие льдинки на темной глади пруда: волнистые волосы, убранные в сложную прическу, белые до синевы руки и голос, раз за разом повторяющий одни и те же слова.

«Она уже тогда знала, что меня ждет».

В голове тоненько звенит, затихшая было мигрень тупо толкается болью в висок. А от открывающихся перспектив перехватывает дыхание. 

Хакс поднимает глаза, встречаясь с Кайло взглядом.

— Я согласен.


End file.
